Diary Mimpi
by Milda Malione
Summary: Tentang mimpi-mimpi Hermione Granger yang selalu dihadiri orang yang sama...
1. Chapter 1

"Boleh kupinjam tongkatmu, Granger?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Hanya ingin lihat."

Dengan polosnya, aku menyerahkan tongkatku. Mengabaikan kenyataan bahwa Malfoy selalu bersikap menyebalkan. Saat itu kurasa pikiran sehatku sedang tidak bisa diajak berkompromi.

Ia mengambilnya, memperhatikan setiap bagian dari tongkat sihirku, membolak-baliknya, dan pandangannya terdiam pada satu titik. Titik yang sama dengan arah pandanganku. Mata kami bertemu. Aku bisa dengan jelas menyelami iris kelabunya hingga menyadari sudut bibir Malfoy yang mulai terangkat. Ia tersenyum, kemudian segera mengganti senyuman itu dengan seringai khasnya. Kejadian selanjutnya berlangsung cepat, mungkin dalam hitungan detik. Malfoy memandangku sekilas, menyeringai lagi, dan kemudian berlari menjauh dengan membawa serta tongkat sihirku.

Spontan, aku berteriak keras, "Hei, kembalikan tongkatku!"

.

Dan mimpi pun dimulai…

.

**Diary Mimpi**

Tentang mimpi-mimpi Hermione Granger yang selalu dihadiri orang yang sama

.

Disclaimer: The plot is mine, but all characters belong to JK Rowling (forever and ever!)

.

.

_29 Oktober 1995_

…

Aku terdiam memandang goresan tinta yang baru kutuliskan. Tanggal hari ini, ya, tepatnya malam ini. Tentu saja ini bukan kali pertama aku bermimpi, tapi memimpikan Malfoy? Ah, memikirkannya pun tidak pernah. Aku tidak habis pikir kenapa ia bisa datang ke mimpiku, dengan jalan cerita yang aneh dan rasanya tidak akan pernah terjadi di dunia nyata. Aku sendiri juga bertanya-tanya kenapa terbangun semalam ini hanya untuk mengingat kembali mimpi yang baru saja terjadi, lalu berniat menuliskannya dalam buku harian. Oh!

Buku harian ini diberikan Ginny setahun yang lalu, sebagai hadiah ulang tahunku. Isinya masih kosong, karena menurutku seluruh peristiwa yang aku alami bisa kuingat sendiri dalam memori tanpa bantuan sebuah diary. Tapi malam ini, ketika dibangunkan mimpi tentang Malfoy, kurasa aku harus menuliskannya. Entah kenapa, aku hanya berpikir bahwa mimpi mungkin saja mudah terlupa karena ia bukanlah kejadian nyata. Jadi kuputuskan untuk menuliskannya sebagai pengingat.

Aku mengerjap beberapa kali. Bangun tengah malam ditambah nyala lampu yang redup membuat mataku terasa lelah dan kembali mengantuk. Tapi mimpi itu harus ditulis sekarang, sebelum pagi nanti menguap karena dilupakan.

Baru tertulis tanggal hari ini di halaman pertama buku harian yang terbuka. Pikiranku kembali mengingat kejadian dalam mimpiku tadi dan mencoba mengubahnya kedalam narasi.

.

_Di kelas Mantra Profesor Flitwick, Malfoy mengambil tongkat sihirku dan menunjukkannya pada teman-teman Slytherinnya yang lain. Aku menghampirinya, berteriak-teriak meminta ia mengembalikan tongkatku. _

_Malfoy semakin membuatku kesal. Alih-alih berhenti dan mengembalikan tongkatku, ia malah berlari dari ujung kelas ke ujung yang lain seperti anak kecil…_

.

Tulisanku terhenti. …_seperti anak kecil_? Rasanya deskripsi itu kurang tepat untuk Malfoy. Aku selalu berpikir bahwa semua anak kecil itu lucu dan menggemaskan. Malfoy tidak lucu dan menggemaskan, jadi dia tidak seperti anak kecil.

Kembali kupandang tulisan dalam buku harian dan mencoret bagian _seperti anak kecil_ dengan _seperti orang gila_. Ya, kurasa lebih tepat. Orang tidak waras sering bolak-balik dari satu tempat ke tempat lain dengan berlarian tak jelas. Ya, kurasa penggambaran itu sangat cocok dengan apa yang dilakukan Malfoy di mimpiku tadi.

Aku terdiam, menerawang, mencoba mengingat kejadian apalagi yang ada dalam mimpiku. Hingga kenangan itu tergambar kembali dengan jelas…

.

_Malfoy berlari keluar kelas, masih dengan membawa tongkat sihirku dalam genggamannya._

"_Malfoy! Jangan main-main! Kembalikan tongkatku!" Entah sudah berapa kali aku mengulang perintah itu._

_Ia tidak menggubris sedikitpun. Berlarian dari koridor satu ke koridor yang lain, bersembunyi dibalik pilar-pilar penyangga, tanpa sedikitpun mengindahkan perintahku._

"_Malfoy!" _

_Kurasa itu kali terakhir aku meneriakkan namanya. Aku terdiam dengan napas tak beraturan. Kelelahan karena terus mengejar si Malfoy sialan itu, aku bersandar pada salah satu pilar, mengatur napas._

_Kenapa adalah kata tanya paling tepat yang bisa mewakili pikiranku saat itu. Kenapa ia bisa datang dalam mimpiku dengan jalan cerita yang aneh dan menyebalkan seperti ini? _

"_Hei, Granger!" panggilannya membuyarkan pikiranku._

"_Malfoy! Kembalikan tongkatku sekarang!" aku berteriak lagi._

"_Aku hanya ingin bermain-main denganmu," ia berkata pelan._

"_Apa maksudmu bermain-main? Kau gila!"_

"_Aku hanya tidak tahu cara yang benar…"_

"_Malfoy!" aku berteriak putus asa, benar-benar bingung dengan jalan pikirannya._

"_Lain kali aku akan mencari cara yang tepat untuk bermain-main denganmu.."_

_Dahiku berkerut, tidak mengerti._

"_Ini kukembalikan," ia menyerahkan tongkat sihirku, "Maaf telah membuatmu kelelahan karena mengejarku sampai sini."_

"_Malfoy, aku tidak.."_

"_Kau tidak harus mengerti," ia tersenyum, "Jadi, apa kau akan kembali ke Aula Besar atau berjalan-jalan sebentar?"_

"_Berjalan-jalan? Denganmu?" lagi-lagi aku terperangah._

"_Ya, aku sudah menyiapkan kereta kuda untuk kita berjalan-jalan. Tadinya aku ingin menyiapkan mobil, tapi kau tahu sendiri kalau benda muggle itu tidak dibolehkan di Hogwarts."_

_Aku tidak habis pikir kenapa bisa memimpikan mimpi sekonyol itu. sejak kapan ada kereta kuda negeri dongeng di Hogwarts? Satu-satunya yang aku tahu, kereta-kereta di Hogwarts ditarik oleh Thestral, bukan kuda._

"_Bagaimana?" tanya Malfoy._

"_Aku tidak.."_

"_Ya! Seperti yang sudah kukira, kau pasti tidak akan menolak."_

_Malfoy menarikku yang kebingungan. _

"_Tidak, Malfoy! Lepaskan!" _

"_Kau harus mencobanya dulu. Naik kereta kuda itu menyenangkan," ujarnya santai._

_Aku menyerah. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa kulakukan selain menuruti keinginannya menaiki kereta kuda itu._

"_Bagaimana? Indah bukan?" ia bertanya setelah kami ada di dalam._

_Aku terdiam tanpa komentar._

"_Kau tahu, Granger, aku selalu memimpikan ini denganmu. Ya, naik kereta kuda bersamamu."_

_Dan kalimat terakhir yang meluncur dari mulut Malfoy membuatku terperangah untuk kesekian kalinya._

_._

Aku mengakhiri tulisanku dengan menguap lebar. Pukul tiga pagi. Rasanya masih cukup waktu untuk kembali tidur sebelum mulai beraktivitas lagi esok hari…

oOo

"Hermione, sejak kapan kau menulis diary?"

Suara Parvati Patil yang terkejut membangunkanku.

"Apa? Eh, sudah jam berapa ini?"

"Sudah jam tujuh." Lavender yang menjawab.

"Kau menulis diary semalaman?" tanya Parvati lagi.

Aku baru menyadari bahwa aku tertidur di atas buku diary yang masih terbuka. Serta merta aku menutupnya dan segera bangun.

"Ini bukan apa-apa," kataku membalas pandang penuh tanya Parvati. "Hanya catatan biasa,"

Parvati melempar senyum. Aku tahu ia masih penasaran, tapi sepertinya ia cukup menerima jawabanku.

"Kami akan turun ke Aula Besar sekarang," kata Lavender setelah merapikan jubahnya.

"Kalian duluan saja, aku akan bersiap-siap."

Mereka meninggalkanku setelah mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Aku masih berada di tempat tidur. Memikirkan kembali apa yang baru saja kulakukan, termasuk tentang mimpi semalam. Demi Merlin! Ini pertama kalinya aku terus menerus memikirkan mimpiku. Menyebalkan! Kenapa harus Malfoy? Lagi-lagi aku bertanya.

Pertanyaan itu tetap menghantui pikiranku bahkan ketika sudah meninggalkan tempat tidur untuk mandi, berpakaian, hingga turun ke Aula Besar.

Sudah banyak orang disana ketika aku datang. Aku segera melangkah menuju meja Gryffindor saat sekilas melihat tiga orang yang juga baru datang berjalan di belakangku: Malfoy, Goyle dan Crabbe. Seperti biasanya, ia tidak pernah melihat ke arahku, apalagi memperhatikanku. Ah, Malfoy! seandainya kau tahu tentang mimpiku semalam…

oOo

TBC!

oOo

a/n: To be honest, mimpi yang diceritakan dalam fanfic ini adalah mimpi yang juga pernah saya alami dengan penyesuaian seperlunya. Hehe. Jadi maaf kalau sedikit atau malah sangat aneh. Kritik dan saran silahkan layangkan di kotak review. Many thanks! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Semua karakter dalam buku Harry Potter adalah milik Madam Rowling.

.

Happy reading!

.

_25 November 1995_

_Semuanya terasa begitu nyata, tapi keterlaluan. Mimpi itu berlanjut tanpa alasan. Dengan orang yang sama, dengan jalan cerita yang masih sulit dipercaya._

_._

_._

Diary pemberian Ginny berguna juga pada akhirnya. Aku kembali bermimpi aneh. Mimpi dengan Draco Malfoy lagi, dan sekarang, lagi-lagi, aku mencoba menuliskannya disini. Terbangun hampir tengah malam dalam suasana dingin akhir bulan November.

.

"_Aku selalu menunggu kau sendirian. Hanya kau, Hermione Granger." _

_Kata-kata itu masih terdengar jelas. Ia mengucapkannya ketika hanya tinggal kami berdua yang tersisa di dalam kelas._

_Aku tidak mengerti apa yang sedang kulakukan saat itu. Seingatku, aku sedang menulis—entah apa—dalam beberapa lembar perkamen yang terpisah. Dan dia duduk di sampingku._

"_Kau tahu, kau tak perlu menuliskan semua perasaanmu dalam perkamen," katanya lagi. Matanya memandang pada lembar-lembar perkamen di atas meja. _

_Aku tetap menulis, dan dia tetap disana._

"_Kadang hidup memang tak seimbang. Kau, Nona-Tahu-Segala, yang cemerlang hampir dalam semua pelajaran nyatanya kesepian."_

"_Apa maksudmu, Malfoy? Aku tak pernah merasa kesepian! Selalu ada Harry dan Ron bersamaku, mereka sahabatku!"_

"_Mereka hanya menempati satu ruangan biasa di hatimu. Ada ruang lain, yang lebih dalam, yang hanya bisa ditempati oleh seseorang yang sangat spesial. Dan aku tahu ruang itu masih kosong."_

Dalam mimpi itu, aku menangis saat mendengar Malfoy selesai dengan kalimatnya. Mataku yang basah bahkan masih terasa setelah aku terbangun kembali di dunia nyata.

"_Aku berharap kau bahagia, tentu saja," Ia kembali membuka suara, "Tapi sepertinya kau tidak bisa merasakan itu jika terus tenggelam dalam duniamu sendiri."_

"_Aku cukup bahagia, Malfoy! Terima kasih!"_

_Ia menggeleng, "Tidak. Itu jelas sebuah kebohongan. Katamu kau bahagia? Lalu kenapa kau menangis dan kenapa perasaanmu terserak dalam lembar-lembar perkamen ini?"_

Sekarang aku ingat apa yang aku tuliskan dalam perkamen-perkamen itu. Ya, seratus persen Malfoy benar. Perasaanku tertuang disana. Tentang kesepian, tentang penantian, tentang sebuah harapan… Dan sejak kapan aku mulai menulis itu aku tak tahu.

"_Lihat, Granger! Aku bisa mengubah semua perasaan sedihmu dalam perkamen ini hanya dengan satu kalimat."_

_Dahiku mengernyit mendengar kata-katanya._

_Ia mengambil pena bulu dalam genggamanku, mendekatkan selembar perkamen kosong, lalu mulai menulis disana. Segera setelah selesai, ia menyodorkan kembali lembaran itu tepat di depan mataku._

_Tidak percaya. Perasaan itulah yang mendadak muncul ketika aku membaca kalimat yang baru saja tertulis. Tulisan itu berbunyi: "Bolehkah aku menjadi kekasihmu? Menempati ruang kosong dalam hatimu?" Itu jelas tulisan tangan Malfoy, dan aku sendiri melihat langsung ia menuliskannya. Tapi yang membuatku lebih tidak percaya adalah reaksiku setelah membaca kalimat itu._

_Air mata mengalir begitu saja. Bukan lagi air mata kesedihan, melainkan sebaliknya. Seperti segara yang kering berbulan-bulan, lalu disiram hujan yang menyegarkan. Ada satu perasaan menggelitik dalam hatiku ketika membacanya. Kembali aku meyakinkan diri bahwa itu adalah tulisan tangan Malfoy, tapi isinya sungguh di luar logika._

"_Malfoy, aku…"_

"_Hanya perlu mengatakan 'ya' atau 'tidak'. Itu saja."_

_Mata kami bertemu. Aku mencoba menyelami iris kelabunya dalam-dalam. Mencoba menangkap sinyal perasaan apapun yang bisa kutangkap. Nyatanya, yang kudapat hanya pandang kehangatan. Dan aku merasa bahagia, lagi-lagi entah kenapa._

"_Jika kau memaksa, aku memilih 'ya'." Kalimat itu meluncur tiba-tiba dari mulutku. Dan ia tersenyum. _

"_Aku sudah mengira ini akan terjadi. Sekarang, jangan bersedih lagi!"_

"_Aku berjanji. Terima kasih sudah menjadi teman terbaik disaat seperti ini." Aku balas tersenyum._

"_Kita lebih dari sekadar teman, bukan?" ia bertanya menggoda. _

_Kami berpelukan. Oh, tepatnya dia yang memelukku. Beberapa saat kemudian yang tertinggal adalah kedamaian…_

_._

Ini gila! Aku membubuhkan titik terakhir dalam tulisanku dengan pikiran menerawang. Mimpi itu masih tergambar jelas dalam pikiran. Seperti menyaksikan sebuah film yang diperankan olehku sendiri—dan Malfoy—, memori dalam mimpi tadi melaju begitu saja, bahkan ketika aku sedang menuliskannya dalam diary.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatku kembali memimpikan Malfoy. Seingatku, aku tidak pernah memikirkannya. _Well_, sejak mimpi tentangnya yang pertama mungkin terkadang Malfoy hadir dalam pikiranku. Tapi itu hanya sekelebat, dan aku akan segera menepisnya dengan cepat. Maksudku, tidak cukupkah ia hadir dalam mimpiku? Sangat tidak lucu jika ia juga ada dalam pikiranku di dunia nyata.

Kadang aku berpikir jika diary pemberian Ginny-lah penyebabnya. Oke, mungkin Ginny tidak tahu apa yang akan aku tuliskan. Tapi mungkin saja diary ini sudah dimantrai agar hal atau kejadian apapun yang ditulis di halaman pertama akan terus berlanjut hingga halaman terakhir. Kalau benar begitu, aku akan menyalahkan diriku sendiri yang memulainya dengan tulisan mimpi pertamaku tentang Malfoy.

Angin malam menghembuskan udara yang semakin dingin. Anehnya, aku tidak merasa kedinginan. Aku membaca ulang tulisanku dalam diary dan terhenti tepat pada bagian ketika Malfoy memelukku. Tiba-tiba saja peluknya yang hangat juga menjalari perasaanku saat ini. Ah, aku tidak tahu bisa kembali tertidur atau tidak.

oOo

Kursi penonton pertandingan quidditch Gryffindor lawan Slytherin sudah hampir penuh ketika aku dan Ginny datang. Kami terlambat karena harus menyemangati Ron sebelum pertandingan. Ini adalah kali pertamanya ia bertanding dalam quidditch sesungguhnya, menggantikan Oliver Wood sebagai keeper.

"Tempat duduk dekat Ravenclaw itu sepertinya kosong!" Ginny menunjuk tempat di sebelah Luna Lovegood, yang kelihatan menonjol dengan topi singanya. "Kita duduk disana saja?" tanya Ginny meminta persetujuan.

"Ya," jawabku cepat. Kami melewati beberapa anak menuju tempat itu.

"Hai, kalian. Pertandingan ini seru, bukan?" Luna bertanya ketika aku dan Ginny baru saja duduk di sebelahnya.

"Pertandingannya bahkan belum mulai," kata Ginny.

"_Well,_ melihat pemain-pemainnya masuk ke arena menurutku sudah seru."

Terserah. Aku bergumam dalam hati. Nyatanya kami tidak berkata apa-apa lagi.

Mataku tertuju pada satu orang di arena sana, Draco Malfoy, yang langsung melesat terbang ketika Madam Hooch baru saja membunyikan peluit memulai pertandingan. Melihat Draco Malfoy mengingatkanku kembali akan mimpi tentangnya.

"Er—Ginny," aku memutuskan untuk bicara. Ginny tepat berada di sebelahku dan dengan suasana lapangan quidditch yang riuh, kemungkinan orang lain untuk mendengar pembicaraan kami sangat kecil. Luna tak perlu dihitung, seperti biasa ia selalu tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri dan jarang peduli dengan keadaan sekitar.

Ginny menoleh tanpa berkata apapun, memberikan isyarat bahwa ia mendengarkan.

"Aku penasaran dimana kau membeli diary itu, yang kau berikan padaku setahun lalu," kataku memulai.

Kini Ginny mengalihkan pandangannya dari lapangan dan menatapku penuh tanya, "Kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya ingin tahu."

"Aku membelinya di Flourish and Bloots."

"Buku itu tidak dimantrai, kan?"

Ginny tertawa mendengar pertanyaanku, meski matanya masih berkonsentrasi pada pertandingan, ia berkata, "Lucu sekali kau bertanya seperti itu. Tentu saja tidak. Memangnya apa yang diary itu lakukan?"

"Tidak ada."

"Kau menulis di diary itu, kan Hermione?"

"Ya, aku melakukannya. Terima kasih, Gin."

"_Slytherin mencetak gol!" _terdengar suara Lee Jordan di tengah sorak dan teriak _buuu _dari penonton di bawah, "_jadi, 10-0 untuk Slytherin—sayang sekali, Ron!" _*)

"Aaaah..." Ginny mendesah kecewa, begitu pula Luna. Namun sejurus kemudian, ia kembali memandangku, "Memang apa yang kau tuliskan disana? Aku penasaran," kata Ginny dengan senyum menggoda.

"Tidak penting," jawabku cepat "tapi—er, kau bisa membacanya lain kali."

"Aku tidak sabar untuk itu," ia berkata lagi tanpa melepas senyumnya. Aku balas tersenyum.

Kami tidak berbicara lagi. Konsentrasi Ginny kembali pada pertandingan. Kulihat ia memandang Ron dengan penuh harap. Aku mencoba berkonsentrasi seperti Ginny, tapi tak bisa. Pikiranku sudah telanjur terpaku pada seseorang. Ia disana, terbang melesat mencari-cari golden snitch. Bukan, bukan Harry. Aku membicarakan seeker Slytherin.

_._

"_Kadang hidup memang tak seimbang. Kau, Nona-Tahu-Segala, yang cemerlang hampir dalam semua pelajaran nyatanya kesepian."_

"_Apa maksudmu, Malfoy? Aku tak pernah merasa kesepian! Selalu ada Harry dan Ron bersamaku, mereka sahabatku!"_

"_Mereka hanya menempati satu ruangan biasa di hatimu. Ada ruang lain, yang lebih dalam, yang hanya bisa ditempati oleh seseorang yang sangat spesial. Dan aku tahu ruang itu masih kosong."_

Cuplikan mimpi semalam kembali hadir dalam benakku. Kata-katanya masih sama, masih tergambar jelas. Meski sepenuhnya aku sadar jika Draco Malfoy di dunia nyata sangat mustahil bisa berkata seperti itu, mimpi semalam membuatku sedikit merasa senang.

"Oh, tidak. Gol lagi!" pekikan Ginny membuyarkan semuanya.

"Berapa skornya sekarang?" tanyaku menanggapi.

"20-0 untuk Slytherin," Ginny berkata kecewa.

Ron terlihat semakin gugup dengan kedudukan sementara ini. Pergerakannya di udara menjadi tidak teratur, apalagi ditambah sorak sorai dari arah kursi penonton Slytherin yang menyanyikan lagu ciptaan mereka: "Weasley Raja Kami".

"Oh, kuharap Ron bisa mengendalikan emosinya."

"Ya, kuharap juga begitu," Ginny menyahut.

Dan kuharap tidak ada lagi mimpi aneh tentang Malfoy. Kataku dalam hati.

.

"_Aku sudah mengira ini akan terjadi. Sekarang, jangan bersedih lagi!"_

"_Aku berjanji. Terima kasih sudah menjadi teman terbaik disaat seperti ini." _

"_Kita lebih dari sekadar teman, bukan?"_

Sial. Mimpi itu lagi-lagi malah kupikirkan. Apa Ginny perlu tahu tentang ini?

.

.

TBC

oOo

Note: *) perkataan Lee Jordan dikutip dari buku kelima, hal. 567

.

Semoga kalian suka. Terima kasih sudah membaca. Komentar? Saran? Kritik? Tuangkan dalam kotak review. ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Sudah menunggu chapter selanjutnya? Baiklah, nikmati ini... Happy reading! ^_^

.

Disclaimer: Seluruh karakter dalam Harry Potter adalah milik JK Rowling

oOo

.

"Semua aman. Kalian pergi duluan," kata Harry pada anak-anak Ravenclaw. Kami baru saja menyelesaikan satu lagi pertemuan Laskar Dumbledore malam ini. Seperti biasa, Harry mengatur kepulangan masing-masing anggota secara aman dengan memperhatikan keadaan koridor dari Peta Perampok.

"Terima kasih, Harry," kata Cho Chang—dan aku bisa melihat semburat merah di pipi Harry, "aku tidak sabar menunggu pertemuan selanjutnya."

Harry hanya menanggapi dengan senyum. Ketika Cho dan murid Ravenclaw lain telah menghilang dibalik koridor, Harry mengisyaratkan pada kami—murid Gryffindor yang tersisa untuk meninggalkan Kamar Kebutuhan.

"Itu tadi hebat, sobat!" Ron menepuk punggung Harry, menyiratkan perasaan senang dan bangga.

"Trims, Ron."

Aku hanya tersenyum menyaksikan mereka.

"Kau membawa buku dari Kamar Kebutuhan, Hermione?" Ginny yang berjalan di sebelahku bertanya tiba-tiba.

"Eh, ini… Ya, aku meminjamya untuk bacaan sebelum tidur," sahutku sembari memeluk buku _Mengakali Ilmu Hitam _lebih erat.

"Oh, ayolah Hermione. Jangan merusak mimpi indahmu dengan membaca buku seperti itu," Ron menanggapi.

Mimpi-mimpiku malam lalu rasanya sudah cukup buruk. Aku berkata dalam hati.

Kami sudah tiba di depan lukisan Nyonya Gemuk. Aku dan Ginny masuk terlebih dahulu, lalu disusul Ron, Harry, Fred dan George, dan yang lain.

"Bye, kalian semua," kataku sebelum naik menuju kamar anak perempuan. Tak kusadari Ginny ternyata berjalan di belakangku.

"Hermione, tentang diary itu…"

Darahku seketika terkesiap mendengar kata-kata Ginny. Apa dia membaca buku itu tanpa sepengetahuanku? Apa Ginny sudah tahu isinya? Alhasil, langkahku terhenti di bordes. Aku berbalik dengan gugup. "Kau… sudah membacanya?"

Ginny tersenyum geli, "Tentu saja belum. Aku menghargai privasimu dan hanya ingin bilang kalau aku siap membacanya setelah kau izinkan."

Aliran darah dalam tubuhku kembali normal, "Ya, lain kali. Aku janji, Gin. Terima kasih."

"Baiklah. Selamat tidur kalau begitu."

"Yeah, bye!" Aku kembali berjalan menuju kamar. Dengan perasaan lebih tenang, aku berpisah dengan Ginny dan segera menutup pintu.

"Tadi itu sangat hebat! Kau lihat ketika tongkat sihir Dean terbang begitu saja karena mantra Expelliarmus dariku?" Lavender yang tengah memakai piyama berkata antusias. Perkataannya menyambutku begitu aku tiba di kamar.

"Ya, semua itu hebat karena Harry gurunya," sahut Parvati menanggapi.

Terlalu malas untuk berkomentar, aku melewati Parvati dan Lavender begitu saja menuju tempat tidurku. Buku _Mengakali_ _Ilmu Hitam_ yang kubawa dari Kamar Kebutuhan segera kuletakkan di atas tempat tidur sebelum aku berganti pakaian seperti Lavender.

"Aku tidak sabar untuk berlatih mantra Patronus," kata Lavender lagi, "menurutmu hewan apa yang akan menjadi patronusku nanti?" lanjutnya.

Parvati mengangkat bahu. Hmm, pertanyaan Lavender membuatku berpikir dalam hati. Tak urung aku juga memikirkan hewan apa yang akan jadi patronus Lavender nantinya. Mungkin hewan manis seperti kelinci, atau bisa juga hewan buas layaknya singa. Ya, tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa Lavender juga kadang-kadang buas seperti itu. Mungkin saja hewan patronus adalah cerminan dari kepribadian seseorang. Kalau begitu, Lavender pantas mendapatkan patronus singa, bukan? Aku tersenyum sendiri.

"Apa yang lucu, Hermione?" tanya Lavender. Ternyata ia memperhatikanku sejak tadi. Untung saja ia tidak tahu apa yang aku pikirkan.

"Eh, tidak. Well, seperti kalian, aku juga tidak sabar untuk pelajaran Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam selanjutnya. Sejauh ini Harry guru yang hebat, kan?" aku berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Ya, tentu saja ia hebat." Parvati mengangguk-angguk tanda setuju.

"Jauh lebih hebat dari si muka kodok Umbridge," tambah Lavender. Ia bergidik kengerian seolah baru saja mengucapkan kata Voldemort setelah berkata begitu.

Senyumku semakin lebar.

"Sudah sangat malam," kata Parvati, menguap.

"Ini memang sudah waktunya tidur. Aah, aku tidak sabar menunggu esok hari. Besok kita boleh merayakan Hari Valentine di Hogsmeade, kan?" Lavender bertanya sebelum ia menarik selimutnya dan berbaring.

Val—apa? Tunggu!

"Valentine?" aku mengernyitkan dahi.

"Ya, Hermione. Besok tepat tanggal 14 Februari, bukan? Dan biasanya anak-anak kelas lima diizinkan berjalan-jalan ke Hogsmeade untuk merayakannya," kata Parvati menjelaskan.

"Oh, aku hampir lupa. Kalian benar, besok Valentine." Aku meyakinkan diri sendiri dengan melihat tanggalan yang selalu kusimpan diatas meja samping tempat tidurku.

"Dan malam ini tidurku akan sangat lelap. Besok Valentine, semua pelajaran di kosongkan, aku akan berjalan-jalan di Hogsmeade, meminum Butterbeer hangat, bertukar cokelat manis di Honeydukes bersama…" gumam Lavender dengan mata terpejam.

"Oh, dia sudah mulai bermimpi." Parvati memutar bola matanya menyaksikan tingkah Lavender, "Kita sebaiknya juga segera tidur. Selamat malam, Hermione."

"Ya. Selamat malam," ujarku pelan. Aku belum terlalu mengantuk, jadi kuputuskan untuk tetap menyalakan lilin dan membaca buku yang kubawa dari Kamar Kebutuhan sebelum tidur.

Buku _Mengakali Ilmu Hitam _sebenarnya bukan buku favoritku. Lagipula, aku membawanya bukan karena aku menyukai bukunya. Ada alasan lain. Well, mungkin bisa dibilang sebagai pengalihan perhatian. Aku pernah membaca sebuah artikel di majalah muggle yang menyebutkan bahwa apa yang kita lakukan sebelum tidur akan mempengaruhi jalan cerita mimpi kita.

Ah, mimpi. Aku sudah cukup tertekan dengan mimpiku akhir-akhir ini. Selalu tentang Malfoy, entah kenapa. Apa mungkin itu terjadi karena aku selalu memikirkannya sebelum tidur? Oh, tidak! Sebenarnya aku tidak benar-benar berpikir tentangnya. Pikiran itu hanya melintas, berkelebat, lewat begitu saja dalam benak ketika aku mencoba memikirkan hal lain.

Lalu kenapa harus Malfoy? Dia hanya seorang Slytherin yang angkuh dan sombong. Seorang keturunan darah murni yang juga berambisi untuk mempertahankan kemurnian darahnya. Dia sangat menyebalkan. Seringainya, tingkah lakunya, bahkan cara berjalannya pun membuatku muak. Tapi kenapa ia selalu datang dalam mimpiku? Nah, dan kenapa sekarang aku memikirkannya?

Jenggot Merlin! Lebih baik aku berkonsentrasi membaca buku ini.

Aku membuka halaman secara acak dan mendapati sebuah judul yang lumayan menarik: _Bagaimana Mendeteksi Penyihir dengan Ilmu Hitam?_

Mataku berlanjut kebawah, membaca paragraf awal dibawah judul tersebut.

_Penyihir dengan Ilmu Hitam biasanya akan menyembunyikan dirinya sendiri. Ini berarti, cukup sulit mendeteksi keberadaan mereka. Beberapa dari mereka mungkin mengumumkan terang-terangan bahwa mereka adalah penyihir hitam. Tapi sebagian lagi akan menutupi kenyataan itu dengan alasan menyelamatkan diri agar tidak dikucilkan. Mungkin saja mereka tak pernah memberitahumu tentang praktik sihir hitam yang mereka lakukan. Untuk itu, diperlukan cara cerdik dalam pendeteksian Penyihir dengan Ilmu Hitam._

_Cara yang pertama sangat sederhana. Seperti ditulis oleh Wilbert Slinkhard dalam buku Teori Pertahanan Sihir, penyihir dengan ilmu hitam dapat dikenali dari perilakunya._

.

Bacaanku terhenti. Buku _Teori Pertahanan Sihir _terdengar sangat familiar akhir-akhir ini. Tentu saja itu karena Dolores Umbridge menyuruh semua murid tanpa kecuali untuk membacanya. Ia pikir hanya dengan mempelajari teori, semua bahaya akan bisa kita tangani. Sepenuhnya ia salah besar.

Aku kembali melanjutkan membaca. Mungkin saja beberapa cara pendeteksian penyihir hitam ini ada yang cocok dengan perilaku Umbridge.

Namun waktu sepertinya berkehendak lain. Malam sudah semakin merangkak, nyala lilin pun sudah hampir padam karena terus bergerak dihembus angin. Aku tetap memaksakan diri untuk terus membaca, meski nyatanya pelan-pelan abjad-abjad dalam buku mulai terlihat samar, lalu buyar….

.

.

"_Ehem, senang kalian semua datang!" Dolores Umbridge berdiri di balik meja. Perawakan pendeknya membuat ia sejajar dengan murid-murid lain yang sedang duduk._

"_Kalian, para prefek tahun ini, diharapkan mampu mendukung kebijakan Kementerian Sihir untuk memperbaiki sistem pendidikan dan pertahanan di Hogwarts. Untuk itu, aku mengumpulkan kalian semua disini untuk memberitahu bahwa sekolah akan mengangkat Ketua Murid baru sesuai dengan kebijakan yang diberlakukan Kementerian saat ini."_

_Aku bertukar pandang heran dengan Ron. Kami sebagai prefek Gryffindor hadir dalam rapat dadakan itu, tapi tak ada satu patah katapun yang kami mengerti dari pembicaraan Umbridge._

"_Untuk mengoptimalkan kebijakan tersebut, Kementerian memutuskan mengangkat Ketua Murid baru. Namun berbeda dari peraturan sebelumnya, Ketua Murid tahun ini akan dipilih dari murid tahun kelima. Setelah melalui pertimbangan, Kementerian memutuskan mengangkat seorang prefek tahun ini sebagai Ketua Murid dan seorang lagi sebagai wakinya."_

_Pandangan mata Umbridge berkeliling ruangan, menatap semua yang hadir lalu berhenti pada satu titik, sepasang mata yang juga sedang menatapnya._

"_Berikan tepuk tangan kepada prefek putra Slytherin tahun ini, Draco Malfoy, yang diangkat Kementerian sebagai Ketua Murid Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts!"_

_Draco Malfoy bangkit dari duduknya. Dengan bangga, ia melangkah maju ke depan diiringi tepuk tangan. Aku bertepuk tangan sekenanya, begitu juga Ron. Jangan tanyakan siapa yang bertepuk tangan paling keras selain Umbridge. Jawabannya tentu saja Pansy Parkinson, prefek putri Slytherin. Ia bahkan tersenyum penuh kebanggan menatap Draco Malfoy yang kini sudah berada di depan semua prefek lain._

"_Buah tak akan jatuh jauh dari pohonnya. Seperti ayahnya yang memiliki peranan penting di Kementerian, Draco Malfoy dianggap Menteri Cornelius Fudge mampu mengemban jabatan sebagai Ketua Murid, meski ia masih duduk di tahun kelima." Aku bisa melihat Ron mencibir saat mendengar kata-kata Umbridge barusan, dan rasanya aku mencium bau nepotisme disini._

"_Terima kasih, Profesor Umbridge. Ini suatu kehormatan." Malfoy membuka suara. Meski ia bermaksud merendah, namun aku masih bisa menangkap nada angkuh dari ucapannya._

_Dolores Umbridge tersenyum mendengar perkataan Malfoy, dan itu malah membuat mukanya lebih kelihatan seperti kodok._

"_Tidak ada gunanya lagi kita disini," bisik Ron di telingaku. _

"_Wait for it!" kataku balas berbisik._

"_Dan untuk jabatan Wakil Ketua Murid akan dipilih langsung oleh Ketua Murid kita. Semuanya bergantung padamu, Mr. Draco." Umbridge melanjutkan kata-katanya._

_Draco mengerutkan dahi, "Harus aku yang memilih?"_

"_Ya," jawab Umbridge dengan suara anak kecilnya yang menyebalkan._

"_Hmm, baiklah." Dan sekarang giliran sepasang mata Malfoy yang berkeliling menatap para prefek yang hadir. Pansy Parkinson yang berada di barisan paling depan memperbaiki letak duduknya, ia merapikan helai-helai rambutnya yang terurai, kemudian tersenyum manis dibuat-dibuat. Menjijikkan. Aku tahu dia sangat mengharapkan jabatan itu, apalagi dengan Draco Malfoy sebagai Ketua Muridnya._

"_Wakil Ketua Muridnya adalah…" Perkataan Malfoy terhenti. Hannah Abbot, prefek putri Hufflepuff memandang berkeliling. Kurasa ia sedang menebak-nebak siapa yang akan Malfoy pilih sebagai wakilnya. Tingkah Pansy Parkinson semakin menjijikkan. Ia tak lepas menatap Malfoy. Ah, dan si blonde ferret itu belum juga memutuskan. Padahal sudah jelas Pansy sangat berharap untuk dipilih. Kenapa harus berpikir lama jika orang itu sudah ada di depan. Dia teman darah murni dan Slytherin-nya yang setia. Tidak heran jika Pansy yang akan dipilih nanti. Lagipula, perempuan itu akan dengan senang hati dan bersedia melakukan apapun untuk Malfoy, bahkan jika…_

"_Hermione Granger." Say what?!_

_Seperti baru dikabari bahwa Voldemort akan melangsungkan pernikahan dengan Bellatrix Lestrange, aku terkejut bukan main. Bukan hanya aku, Ron bahkan melongo tak percaya. Sepasang mata Pansy Parkinson membelalak heran. Dan prefek-prefek lain menatapku penuh tanya sebelum mereka bertepuk tangan memberi selamat._

"_Well, kalau itu pilihanmu. Miss Granger, silahkan maju kedepan!" kembali Umbridge memerintah._

_Meski sudah berdiri, aku masih terpaku dan tidak melakukan apa-apa. Kalau saja Ron tidak menarik tanganku dan menyuruhku untuk maju, mungkin aku masih berada dalam posisi itu untuk beberapa jam berikutnya._

"_Dan inilah, Ketua Murid Hogwarts serta wakilnya tahun ini: Mr. Malfoy dan Miss Granger." Suara menyebalkan Umbridge menyadarkanku saat aku terdiam disamping Malfoy._

_Riuh tepuk tangan kembali terdengar. Aku masih belum menyadari apa yang sudah terjadi. Satu hal yang membuatku yakin ini mimpi adalah ketika aku tak sengaja memandang Malfoy yang ternyata sedang menatapku juga. Ia tersenyum, lalu berbisik diantara suara sorakan dan tepuk tangan, "Kuharap kita bisa bekerja sama dengan baik… Hermione."_

_._

_._

Oh Merlin! Segera saja aku terjaga. Buku _Mengakali Ilmu Hitam_ berada tepat diatas tubuhku yang terbaring. Buku itu terbuka dan masih menunjukkan halaman terakhir yang kubaca sebelum tertidur dan bermimpi buruk. Mimpi tentangnya lagi. Argh!

Dengan malas aku meraih diary yang masih kusimpan di dalam tas, tak lupa dengan pena bulunya. Baik, ini kali ketiga aku memimpikan Malfoy dan diary-ku tidak akan melewatkannya.

_13 Februari 1996, Valentine Eve_

_Mimpi tentang si Malfoy lagi. Dan sepertinya mimpi ini lebih buruk dari yang sudah-sudah, karena Dolores Umbridge juga hadir dalam mimpiku…_

.

Aku menuliskan rangkaian cerita dalam mimpiku barusan sambil tak henti berpikir kenapa hal ini bisa terjadi berulang-ulang, lagi dan lagi. Aku membenci diriku sendiri yang tak bisa mengabaikan semuanya. Lihat apa yang kulakukan sekarang, aku malah menuliskan isi mimpi tersebut dalam diary ini.

Rencanaku membaca buku sebelum tidur pun nyatanya tidak berhasil. Entah kebetulan atau tidak, buku yang kubaca sebelum tidur tadi malah mengingatkanku pada Dolores Umbridge. Alhasil mimpiku diawali dengan kehadirannya, dan lagi-lagi, ada Draco Malfoy. Oh! Kalau saja otak dan saraf tidur dan bermimpi bukan organ penting dalam tubuhku, sudah kuhancurkan mereka dengan mantra _Reducto_.

Tulisanku masih berlanjut, meski terdiam beberapa saat untuk mengingat detil kejadian yang baru saja hadir dalam mimpiku, halaman demi halaman dalam diary itu terisi juga dan akhirnya terhenti di halaman keempat, setelah aku menuliskan perkataan terakhir Malfoy dalam mimpiku.

Aku menghela napas berat. Kututup diary dan buku _Mengakali Ilmu Hitam_ lalu menyimpan kedua buku itu kedalam tas dibawah tempat tidurku. Sekilas aku melihat Lavender yang tertidur pulas di seberang. Ia seperti tersenyum dalam tidurnya dan kurasa ia sedang bermimpi indah, bukan mimpi buruk sepertiku. Ia beruntung. Sekali lagi aku menghela napas sebelum memutuskan untuk kembali terlelap.

oOo

Esoknya ketika sarapan pagi di Aula Besar, aku berusaha keras tidak memandang kearah meja Slytherin. Mimpi semalam dan malam-malam yang lalu masih saja kuingat, dan sepertinya ingatan itu akan melekat lebih kuat jika aku melihat Draco Malfoy, jadi kuputuskan untuk berkonsentrasi pada makananku sendiri dan sesekali melihat Ron yang makan dengan lahap seperti biasanya.

Melihat Ron saja, ingatanku kembali pada mimpi semalam. Tidak heran, Ron juga ada dalam mimpiku dan sikapnya terasa sangat nyata.

Piring yang masih berisi setengah porsi kentang tumbuk kusodorkan kedepan, menandakan aku sudah tidak ingin memakannya.

"Hermione, kau tidak menghabiskan makananmu." Harry berkata dengan nada khawatir.

"Ya, aku tahu, Harry. Aku sudah kenyang," jawabku asal.

"Cerialah, kita akan berjalan-jalan ke Hogsmeade," timpal Ron.

"Kalau kalian tidak keberatan, aku akan pergi bersama Cho," kata Harry lagi setelah ia meneguk sepiala jus labu kuning.

"Keberatan katamu? Tentu saja kami senang. Iya, kan Ron?" Ron mengangguk dengan pipinya yang menggelembung karena sedang mengunyah sepotong besar paha kalkun.

"Kwawi ikwut swenang wunwukwu."

"Apa?" Harry mengernyitkan dahi tak mengerti.

"Ron bilang 'Kami ikut senang untukmu'," aku menerjemahkan bahasa makan Ron. "Apa yang kukatakan tentang bicara sambil makan, Ron? Itu menjijikkan!"

"Okay." Ron menelan kalkunnya dengan susah payah. Sisa waktu sarapan kami habiskan tanpa percakapan lagi. Ron masih sibuk dengan kalkunnya, begitu juga Harry yang masih memakan beberapa lapis sandwich. Sedangkan aku tenggelam dalam Daily Prophet dan menguatkan diri agar tidak menengok ke meja Slytherin, untuk alasan apapun.

oOo

Nyatanya kami pergi berempat—aku, Ron, Harry dan Cho—menuju Hogsmeade. Tujuan kami yang pertama tentu saja rumah minum Madam Rosmerta, Three Broomsticks. Itu adalah rumah minum favorit yang sering didatangi murid Hogwarts saat kunjungan ke Hogsmeade, termasuk aku. Selain karena rasa Butterbeer yang menghangatkan, Madam Rosmerta yang ramah dan suasananya yang menyenangkan juga menjadi alasan kenapa aku senang berlama-lama ada disana.

Harry dan Cho memesan meja terpisah, dengan persetujuan aku dan Ron tentunya. Kami akhirnya menempati sebuah meja dekat jendela. Sebuah tempat yang strategis, karena dari sana kami bisa melihat hampir seluruh bagian rumah minum dan Ron bisa dengan jelas memandangi Madam Rosmerta yang lalu lalang melayani pesanan. Dia adalah alasan kenapa Ron menyukai Three Broomsticks.

"Dua butterbeer, pesanan kalian." Madam Rosmerta menghampiri meja kami dengan nampan berisi dua gelas besar di tangannya. "Selamat bersenang-senang," katanya lagi sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, terima kasih," balas Ron. Aku bisa menyaksikan semburat merah yang tiba-tiba hadir di kedua pipinya.

"Ron!"

"Apa?"

"Berhenti memperhatikan Madam Rosmerta. Kalau tidak, ajak saja ia minum disini dan aku yang akan melayani pesanan," aku berkata kesal.

"Ayolah, Hermione. Kita tidak tiap hari datang kesini," ujar Ron membela diri, "Lagipula Madam Rosmerta diciptakan untuk diperhatikan, bukan?"

Terserah. Kataku dalam hati. Aku meneguk Butterbeer hangat di depanku. Mengabaikan Ron yang pandangannya masih saja mengikuti kemana Madam Rosmerta pergi.

"Hai, Ronald." Lavender tiba-tiba datang ke meja kami dan berhasil membuat Ron mengalihkan pandangannya untuk pertama kalinya di hari ini.

"Oh, hai, Lavender."

"Mau berjalan-jalan denganku ke Honeydukes?"

"Er—entahlah, aku baru saja datang, bahkan Butterbeer-ku belum habis. Lagipula, aku bersama Hermione…"

Wajah Lavender yang berseri-seri seketika berubah kecewa, "Oh, okay. Jadi kalian…"

"Ron akan pergi!" potongku cepat.

"Ap—tapi, kan, kenapa aku, kau!"

"Ya, kau akan pergi dengan Lavender."

"Denganmu juga?"

"Tidak. Aku akan kembali ke kastil. Aku harus ke perpustakaan untuk membuat beberapa esai."

"Tapi ini hari libur, Hermione. Ini Valentine!"

"Aku tahu. Tapi tugas-tugas tak mau menunggu. Jadi, bye! Aku duluan, dan semoga kalian bersenang-senang." Aku bangkit dari kursi dan meninggalkan Ron serta Lavender yang sama-sama kebingungan. Sekilas, sebelum meninggalkan Three Broomsticks, aku menyaksikan Lavender yang heran dengan tingkahku, tapi kemudian wajahnya kembali berseri-seri dan duduk di tempatku tadi, saling berhadapan dengan Ron.

Ah, saat-saat seperti ini akhirnya datang juga. Harry sibuk dengan Cho, dan Lavender akan mengajak Ron berjalan-jalan. Aku sebenarnya bahagia melihat mereka, meski ada setitik perasaan cemburu. Tapi tak ada yang perlu disalahkan. Harry dan Ron sahabatku, dan rasanya waktu yang mereka habiskan bersamaku sejak tahun pertama kami di Hogwarts tidak akan sebanding dengan waktu yang mereka habiskan sekarang bersama Cho atau Lavender. Jadi, aku tak perlu iri.

Aku berjalan pulang menuju kastil. Sendirian. Ya, dan itu bukan masalah. Lagipula apa yang perlu ditakutkan dalam perjalanan pulang dari Hogsmeade selain… Oh, sial! Dari kejauhan, bisa kulihat seseorang berambut pirang berjalan kearahku. Tidak, bukan seseorang lagi, ia dan dua temannya yang sama-sama menyebalkan.

Bersikap biasa saja, Hermione. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Kata hatiku membuatku kuat. Aku tidak berbalik arah atau menghindar, aku tetap berjalan tenang. Draco Malfoy kan tidak tahu jika aku selalu memimpikannya, jadi tetap bersikap biasa.

Kenyataannya, usahaku tidak berhasil. Malfoy seketika menunjukkan cibiran mengejek saat sudah dekat denganku.

"Lihat! Hermione mud-lonely-blood Granger sendirian. Kemana Ronnie dan Harry? Tega sekali mereka meninggalkanmu."

Tetap tenang dan terus berjalan.

Terdengar tawa mengejek dari kedua temannya.

"Oh, pura-pura tidak mendengar rupanya. Nona-Tahu-Segala ternyata terkena gangguan telinga."

Terus berjalan, pejamkan mata, tetap tenang.

"Hei, Crabbe. Apa yang lebih menyedihkan dari seorang Squibb?"

"Apa?"

"Kelahiran muggle, tentu saja."

Tawa mereka semakin keras.

That's it! Mereka, tepatnya Malfoy, meminta perang. Aku berbalik dan menodongkan tongkat sihir yang kusimpan dibalik mantel.

"Dengar, Malfoy! Aku tak punya masalah denganmu. Tapi jika kau memulai, aku tak segan-segan meluncurkan kutukan pada kalian bertiga."

Mereka serentak menghentikan tawanya.

"Oh, kau membawa tongkat sihir. Kau membuatku takut." Malfoy bersikap seolah akan menangis. Tentu saja aku tahu itu sebuah ejekan.

"Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin didetensi hanya karena ejekanmu, Malfoy! Tapi karena kau memaksa, _Levicorpus_!"

Malfoy terangkat ke udara dengan kaki di atas. Seolah digantung pada sebuah gantungan besar tak terlihat, ia melayang-layang. Tangannya melambai-lambai meminta pertolongan kedua temannya.

"Bantu aku turun, Crabbe, Goyle! Cepat turunkan aku!"

"Tidak bisa! Kau terlalu tinggi!" kata Crabbe.

"Lagipula aku tidak membawa tongkat sihir." Goyle terlihat panik.

"Bodoh! Granger! Turunkan aku, mudblood!"

"Tidak akan, ferret jelek! Rasakan sendiri apa yang bisa dilakukan seorang mudblood padamu. Dan lain kali, jangan menganggu perempuan sendirian. Coward!"

Aku berlari setelah mengatakan itu. Meninggalkan Malfoy yang masih tergantung di udara serta Crabbe dan Goyle yang meloncat-loncat, berusaha meraih tangan Malfoy untuk menurunkannya. Aku terus berlari, mengabaikan Malfoy yang berteriak-teriak.

Aula Depan sudah terlihat ketika tanpa sadar aku menitikkan air mata. Bukan. Aku bukan menangis karena ejekan Malfoy, bukan juga karena aku menyesal telah membuatnya melayang-layang di udara. Aku hanya, ah, tidak mengerti perasaanku sendiri…

.

.

.

TBC

oOo

Bagaimana? Masih mau menunggu chapter selanjutnya? Semoga masih, yaa readers.. Meski saya ga tau mau update kapan, tapi semoga bisa secepatnya… *smile*

Untuk readers yang masih agak bingung dengan susunan fanfic ini, kuncinya simple aja: paragraf2 yang dicetak miring itu adalah isi dari mimpi Hermione atau tulisan tentang mimpinya di diary (kadang berubah sesuai keadaan dan sesuai mood saya. Hehe). berarti, selain dari yang di cetak miring, itu kenyataan yaaa.. :)

Daaan, terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca dan nulis komentar di kotak review… Kalian sudah memberi saya semangat untuk terus menulis… *bighug.

Okay, kalau begitu, tunggu chapter selanjutnya! Bye! ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, all characters belong to JK Rowling

.

Happy Reading! ^_^

.

.

Aku baru kembali ke ruang rekreasi senja hari, ketika sudah kupastikan semua murid telah pulang dari Hogsmeade. Baru saja aku keluar dari lubang lukisan, Harry dan Ron yang sedang duduk di sofa dekat perapian segera berpaling ke arahku.

"Hermione, dari mana saja kau?" Harry menyambutku setelah aku menghampirinya, terlihat khawatir.

"Perpustakaan. Kenapa?"

"Harusnya kami yang bertanya kenapa," kata Ron yang menghentikan aktivitasnya memakan cokelat. Ia meletakkan kotak cokelat diatas meja.

Dahiku berkerut. Sungguh, aku tak mengerti kemana arah perkataan Ron.

"Profesor McGonagall mencarimu, dia kelihatan sangat marah. Apa yang kau lakukan tadi?" Ron berkata lagi.

"Sebaiknya kau cepat menemui McGonagall sebelum ia datang lagi ke ruang rekreasi. Aku tak tahan melihat raut mukanya jika ia sedang marah," Harry memberi saran.

Tak lagi kuperhatikan kata-kata mereka. Aku meninggalkan buku-buku yang kubawa dari perpustakaan begitu saja di meja. Segera aku kembali memanjat lubang lukisan, lalu melangkahkan kaki menuju ruangan Profesor McGonagall sambil tak henti bertanya-tanya apa yang membuat kepala asrama Gryffindor itu mencariku.

Karena rasa penasaran yang tinggi, aku berjalan cepat-cepat hingga sampai didepan pintu ruangannya. Perasaan was-was dan khawatir membuatku berhenti sejenak untuk menarik napas dan menguatkan diri sebelum mengetuk pintu.

"Ya, masuk." Terdengar suara dari dalam.

Ternyata Profesor McGonagall tak sendirian, ada Mr. Filch di samping mejanya dengan wajah keriputnya yang tidak bersahabat.

"Harry dan Ron bilang Anda mencari saya."

McGonagall hanya mengangguk. Ia bangkit dari kursinya, membetulkan kacamatanya dan berjalan menghampiriku.

"Sungguh mengecewakan. Apa yang kau lakukan pada Mr. Malfoy di Hogsmeade siang tadi?"

Pertanyaan Profesor McGonagall langsung mendarat tepat di titik puncak adrenalinku. Dasar Malfoy tukang adu! Aku tak pernah menyangka ia akan langsung mengadu pada Profesor McGonagall tentang kejadian di Hogsmeade tadi.

"Saya…"

"Membuat Mr. Malfoy melayang-layang di udara dengan sihir. Kau pikir itu lucu? Kukira sebagai murid yang cerdas, kau bisa mengendalikan emosimu dengan baik, nyatanya…" Profesor McGonagall berbalik menuju Mr. Filch yang masih berdiri disamping mejanya.

"Panggil Malfoy dan Profesor Snape kemari." Aku bisa mendengar ia memberi perintah pada Filch. Yang disuruh segera meninggalkan ruangan.

"Saya bisa jelaskan semuanya, Profesor. Ini tidak seperti yang Anda kira."

"Aku mengira kau tidak akan pernah melakukan hal bodoh seperti ini, dan dengan sangat menyesal harus kuberitahukan kalau kau akan terkena detensi. Profesor Snape akan menentukan jenis detensimu, mengingat kau berurusan dengan murid asramanya."

Detensi. Snape. Malfoy. Tiga kata yang sangat ingin kujauhi. Mendapatkan ketiganya sekaligus benar-benar sebuah kenyataan terburuk yang pernah kuhadapi.

"Kenapa harus Profesor Snape? Kenapa tidak Anda saja yang memberi saya detensi?"

"Sudah kupotong lima poin dari Gryffindor sebagai detensimu. Selebihnya kuserahkan pada Snape," kata Profesor McGonagall gusar. Sekali lagi ia membetulkan kacamatanya sebelum duduk kembali.

Tidak ada yang kulakukan selain menunduk, menatap lantai pualam ruangan Profesor McGonagall demi menghindari tatapannya. Aku tahu pasti ia masih menatapku dengan pandangan marah bercampur kecewa. Keadaan ini sangat tidak nyaman. Dan jika boleh memilih, aku akan bersenang hati menginap semalam di kamar mandi Myrtle Merana dibanding harus berada dalam ruangan yang sama dengan Profesor McGonagall yang sedang marah.

Keadaan bertambah parah ketika pintu ruangan terbuka lagi. Filch masuk terlebih dahulu dengan bangga, merasa senang telah berhasil membawa Snape dan ah, Malfoy dengan seringai menyebalkannya hadir didepan Profesor McGonagall.

"Syukurlah kau tidak sibuk, Severus. Aku benci mengatakan ini, tapi detensi Miss Granger kuserahkan padamu," serta merta Profesor McGonagall berkata menyambut kedatangan dua tamunya.

Malfoy berdiri di sudut, alisnya terangkat ketika Snape menghampiriku.

"Detensi apa yang cocok untuk pengalaman pertamamu?" Snape berkata dengan nada sinis.

"Agar Anda tahu saja, Profesor, ini bukan detensi pertama saya. Di tahun pertama, saya, Harry dan Neville juga pernah didetensi di Hutan Terlarang. Dan itu karena Malfoy mengadu," aku berkata gemetar, melempar pandang ketempat Malfoy berdiri. Ia mencibir.

"Aku penasaran apakah Hutan Terlarang masih dibolehkan untuk detensi, Minerva?"

"Tapi, Severus…"

"Baiklah, malam ini kau akan berjalan-jalan kembali disana, Miss Granger. Aku ucapkan selamat," Snape berbalik kearahku.

Sial. Bukan ini yang kuharapkan. Maksudku memberitahu Snape tentang detensiku di tahun pertama adalah menunjukkan secara tidak langsung jika Malfoy itu tukang adu, bukan malah membuatku harus pergi ke tempat itu lagi.

"Detensi apapun bagi saya tidak masalah," kataku menguatkan diri, "Tapi, Profesor, Anda bahkan belum mendengar alasan kenapa saya melakukan mantra Levicorpus pada Malfoy siang tadi."

"Oh, pembelaan maksudmu?" masih dengan nada sinis, Snape bertanya.

Aku mengangguk, "Ya. Saya tidak akan memakai mantra sembarangan jika Malfoy tidak menyebut saya…" aku berhenti sejenak demi melihat Malfoy yang kini mulai gelisah, "darah lumpur."

Seketika wajah Profesor McGonagall berubah merah karena marah. Ia meninggalkan kursinya lagi, tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri Malfoy di sudut ruangan.

"Benar apa yang dikatakan Miss Granger?" tanyanya. Bisa kudengar ada getar dalam suara Profesor McGonagall yang menandakan ia sedang menahan emosinya keluar.

"Profesor, saya…"

"Memanggil orang lain dengan sebutan tak menyenangkan karena status darah mereka bukan perbuatan terpuji, Mr. Malfoy. Kau dalam masalah saat ini."

Ha! 1-0. Kebenaran selalu menang, Malfoy! Aku bersorak dalam hati.

"Kurasa muridmu juga harus didetensi, Severus." Profesor McGonagall kini berjalan menghampiri Snape, "Aku tahu asramamu selalu bangga akan status kemurnian darah kalian, tapi harusnya kau ajarkan mereka untuk tidak menghina orang lain dengan sebutan seperti itu."

"Kalau begitu, kalian berdua akan ke Hutan Terlarang malam ini dan melakukan sesuatu untukku," ujar Snape kemudian, setelah ia terdiam beberapa saat.

"Profesor Snape, saya bersedia membersihkan kuali atau menulis esai atau merapikan kantormu, asal jangan Hutan Terlarang." Malfoy yang sedari tadi terdiam, kini membuka suara dengan nada khawatir, "Apalagi bersamanya!" ia menunjuk ke arahku. Aku tak merespon apapun, saking kesalnya.

"Menurutmu itu tidak akan terlalu berisiko?" kini giliran Profesor McGonagall yang kedengaran khawatir. Inilah yang membuatku menyukainya, ia selalu menimbang sesuatu dari sisi baik dan buruknya. Ia selalu berusaha bersikap adil, termasuk dalam hal pemberian detensi.

"Mereka akan membawakanku satu bahan ramuan dari sana, menurutku itu cukup adil."

Professor McGonagall tidak berkomentar lagi.

"Detensi kurasa sudah jelas. Kalian masuk ke Hutan Terlarang malam ini dan bawakan aku dua akar Ashpodel. Letaknya jauh di tengah hutan," Snape berkata serius, "Dan satu lagi, kalian akan mencarinya tanpa sihir, jadi tinggalkan tongkat sihir disini."

Aku mengambil tongkat sihir yang kusimpan di saku jubah, lalu meletakannya didepan meja Profesor McGonagall. Malfoy melakukan hal yang sama.

Mencari akar Ashpodel di Hutan Terlarang bagiku bukanlah masalah besar. Tanpa sihir pun kurasa memungkinkan. Yang jadi masalah saat ini adalah Malfoy. Bagaimana jika nanti ia membuat masalah? Bagaimana jika semua mimpiku tentangnya menjadi nyata?

"Miss Granger," Profesor McGonagall memanggilku, "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku, "Ya, Profesor. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Kuharap kalian tidak membuat masalah lagi," McGonagall menghela napas, "Mr. Filch, antarkan mereka ke Hutan Terlarang dan bekali makan malam."

Hal kedua yang kusukai dari kepala asramaku: ia selalu memikirkan keadaan muridnya, bahkan ketika sedang didetensi sekalipun. Tapi membawa makan malam ke Hutan Terlarang membuatku bertanya-tanya apakah ini detensi atau acara piknik yang salah tempat dan waktu.

Kami—aku dan Malfoy—keluar ruangan dengan diiringi Argus Filch. Tergopoh ia menutup pintu kantor Profesor McGonagall, lalu berbalik memandang kami dengan pandangan galak, "Tunggu di Aula Depan. Aku akan mengambil lentera dan makan malam untuk kalian." Setelah berkata begitu, ia berjalan menjauh dengan langkahnya yang terpincang-pincang.

"Terimakasih telah membuatku ikut didetensi juga, Granger!" Malfoy mendengus kesal ketika kami sudah berjalan menyusuri koridor menuju Aula Depan. Ia berada didepanku.

"My Pleasure!" sahutku dengan nada manis dibuat-buat. "Semoga detensi ini bisa membuatmu jera, Malfoy. Asal kau tahu, aku tak pernah terkesan dengan status darah seseorang, bahkan darah murni sepertimu."

"Tidak heran."

Kami tidak berbicara lagi hingga sampai di Aula Depan, bahkan ketika Filch datang membawa dua lentera dan kotak makanan yang terbungkus kain. Filch menyerahkan satu lentera padaku, sedangkan Malfoy buru-buru meraih kotak makanan dari tangannya.

"Ayo!" Filch menggerakkan tangannya, mengisyaratkan kepada kami untuk segera pergi.

Kini aku dan Malfoy berjalan sejajar. Filch memimpin di depan dengan membawa lentera untuknya sendiri. Aku terpaksa memelankan kecepatan berjalanku untuk mensejajari langkah Malfoy dan menghindari menginjak bagian belakang sepatu Filch yang berjalan lambat terpincang.

"Kalian akan kedalam sendirian," Filch berkata ketika kami sudah sampai di depan Hutan Terlarang. "Selamat bersenang-senang," sindirnya sebelum berbalik dan meninggalkan kami begitu saja.

Aku menarik napas, menenangkan diri.

"Ha! Kau takut, kan Granger?" cibir Malfoy.

"Setidaknya aku tidak pengecut sepertimu," aku balas mencibir, lalu meninggalkannya dengan berjalan lebih dulu.

"Granger, pelankan jalanmu! Ingat, kau yang membawa lentera, jadi jangan membuatku kegelapan."

"Harusnya kau berjalan lebih cepat."

"Dengar, makan malam kita ada ditanganku. Jangan macam-macam atau aku tak akan memberi bagianmu."

"Kau kira itu ancaman?" aku tertawa sinis, "Aku tidak takut. Tidak makan malam sekali tidak akan membuatku mati."

"Humph!"

Malfoy tidak berkata apa-apa lagi, begitu juga aku. Tidak ada percakapan yang tercipta di antara kami. Yang terdengar hanya suara daun-daun kering yang terinjak, beberapa derap langkah makhluk lain—aku tak yakin apa suara itu berasal dari binatang seperti unicorn atau mungkin centaurus—, dan angin malam yang berhembus lebih kencang dari biasanya. Aku merapatkan jubahku karena merasa dingin.

Saat ini Malfoy berjalan di sebelahku, dan ini kenyataan, bukan mimpi. Pikiranku melayang mengingat mimpi-mimpi malamku yang selalu dihadiri olehnya. Ia selalu bersikap romantis dalam mimpi: mengajakku menaiki kereta kuda, mengungkapkan bahwa ia mencintaiku dengan tulisannya, dan ia hampir selalu tersenyum. Sangat jauh jika kedaan itu dibandingkan dengan kenyataan. Hanya seringai dan cibiran yang ia hadirkan ketika bertemu denganku, nyaris tanpa senyum. Tidak pernah. Jika ia tersenyum pun, senyumnya akan terlihat sinis atau mengejek, tanpa ketulusan.

Kadang aku berharap sosok Malfoy yang manis dalam mimpi akan sama dengan sikapnya di dunia nyata. Lalu apa lagi yang kuharapkan? Ia menyukaiku, membuatku selalu merasa bahagia dan tidak kesepian? Ah, itu hanya ada dalam mimpi dan rasanya mustahil menjadi nyata. Maksudku, lihat dia sekarang, ia selalu bersikap menyebalkan.

Aku tidak pernah menyukai Malfoy sejak awal kami bertemu. Keangkuhannya dan kebanggaannya akan status darah yang ia miliki membuatku muak. Tapi penggambaran dirinya dalam mimpi-mimpi malamku yang aneh membuat perasaanku padanya sedikit berubah. Ya, seperti kukatakan, aku kadang berharap itu terjadi di alam nyata, bukan hanya mimpi. Setidaknya ia bisa bersikap lebih manis padaku, tanpa memperhitungkan status darah atau asrama diantara kami, tanpa memperhatikan musuhnya yang merupakan sahabatku, tanpa memperhatikan keadaan apapun...

"Kriukk, krukk.."

Tiba-tiba suara itu terdengar. Spontan aku berpaling pada Malfoy, "Suara apa itu?"

"Sial! Perutku!" Ia memegangi perutnya.

Aku menahan tawa. Kalau aku tidak sadar jika laki-laki yang berjalan di sampingku ini adalah Malfoy, mungkin aku sudah terpingkal-pingkal.

"Aku akan berhenti untuk makan," katanya kemudian.

"Bagus. Aku akan pergi sendiri kalau begitu."

"Kau gila! Kau tidak bisa meninggalkanku sendirian di tempat seperti ini."

"Nah, sekarang siapa yang ketakutan?'

"Aku tidak ketakutan, aku hanya… butuh teman."

Apa bedanya? Aku membatin.

"Kalau kita berhenti sekarang, bisa-bisa kita mendapatkan akar itu hampir tengah malam."

"Kriukk.. kriukk.." suara perut malfoy terdengar lagi.

"Oh, perut bodoh!" rutuknya.

Akhirnya aku luluh juga. Aku berhenti berjalan dan duduk di salah satu batang pohon bekas tebangan, meletakkan lentera yang kubawa di tanah begitu saja.

"Baiklah, kau bisa makan sekarang."

Malfoy membuka bungkusan kain di tangannya dekat lentera yang kuletakkan. Ayam panggang, kentang tumbuk, pai daging dan puding terhidang ketika ia sudah membuka semua bagian kain yang membungkusnya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Malfoy langsung mengambil sepotong ayam panggang dan memakannya dengan lahap. Ia bahkan tidak menawariku.

"Aku tadinya akan menawarimu dan membagi makan malam ini," katanya seolah membaca pikiranku, "Tapi katamu tadi kau tak akan mati hanya karena tidak makan malam sekali."

See? Dia sangat menyebalkan!

"Terimakasih, Malfoy! Nikmati saja makananmu!" aku memutar bola mataku.

Ia makan semakin lahap, tanpa memperhatikanku sekalipun.

Suara angin dan derap langkah makhluk-makhluk hutan masih terdengar. Udara malam terasa semakin menggigit. Malfoy tetap menikmati makanannya, ia kini menyendok kentang tumbuk dan menyuapkannya cepat-cepat. Sepertinya semua makanan itu akan habis ia makan jika saja tidak ada suara "Kriuk.. kriuk…" dari perutku. Oh, Merlin! Aku sudah berusaha menahannya!

Malfoy menghentikan kegiatannya segera ketika mendengar suara perutku. Ia terbahak, "Haha, kau mungkin tak akan mati hanya karena tidak makan malam sekali, tapi cacing dalam perutmu mungkin sedang sekarat saat ini. Hahahaha!"

"Diam, Malfoy! Itu tidak lucu!" kataku kesal.

"Kau ingin makan juga, kan Granger? Jangan berpura-pura sedang diet!"

"Sudah ku bilang kau makanlah sendiri!"

Malfoy terdiam. Ia kini memandangku dengan tatapan serius, "Kau rela membiarkanku memakan semua ini sendirian? Kau sangat memikirkan keadaanku, Granger. Apa itu karena kau menyukaiku?"

Aku tersentak, "Ap—Malfoy, aku tidak…"

"Tentu saja!" ia kembali terbahak, "Aku bercanda, Granger! Kau tidak mungkin menyukaiku, bukan? Haha, itu lelucon paling lucu. Tunggu sampai Crabbe dan Goyle mendengarnya."

Jika Ron ada disini, wajahku saat ini mungkin akan sama dengan warna rambutnya. Malfoy membuatku malu. Sekarang perasaanku campur aduk, antara lega karena dia tadi hanya bercanda dan kesal karena menganggap itu sebagai lelucon. Apa salahnya jika aku menyukai Malfoy? Er—maksudku, seandainya aku menyukainya.

"Kriiukkk.." suara perutku terdengar lagi. Padahal biasanya, selapar apapun, perutku jarang sekali bersuara. Tapi kenapa sekarang, saat ini, ketika sedang bersama Malfoy, semua jadi tak sesuai dengan kebiasaan.

"Kau tidak bisa membantah lagi, Granger. Makan! Ini perintah!" Malfoy menyodorkan sepotong pai daging padaku.

"Dan kau tidak bisa memerintahku seenaknya, Malfoy!" nada suaraku meninggi, tapi tak urung aku merebut pai daging yang ia sodorkan dan segera memakannya.

Pada akhirnya, kami menikmati makanan kami masing-masing. Malfoy menghabiskan beberapa potong ayam panggang dan menyisakan setengah kentang tumbuk, sedangkan aku hanya makan pai daging yang Malfoy berikan, lalu semangkok puding.

"Aku sudah kenyang," kata Malfoy kemudian. Ia bangkit dari duduknya, "Bereskan kotak makanan itu!"

"Menurutmu aku ini siapa? Peri rumahmu?"

"Fine! Aku yang bereskan!" Malfoy berlutut, menutup kotak makanan yang isinya sudah berkurang, lalu mengikatnya kembali dengan kain, "Tapi kau yang membawanya sekarang!" lagi-lagi ia memerintah.

Aku tidak menolaknya kali ini. Sekarang tangan kananku memegang lentera dan tangan kiriku menenteng kotak makanan. Malfoy? Ia berjalan santai disebelahku. Dengan perut kenyang, ia tidak bersikap menyebalkan lagi, setidaknya hingga saat ini.

Kami sudah hampir menuju bagian tengah hutan terlarang. Pandanganku berkeliling mencari tanda-tanda keberadaan tanaman Ashpodel. Seperti yang kuketahui dari buku yang kubaca, daun Ashpodel berwarna hijau keunguan dengan bentuk menyirip dan ujungnya meruncing menyerupai taring ular. Cukup sulit memperhatikan setiap tanaman di hutan ini dengan hanya mengandalkan nyala dari lentera.

"Apa yang harus kita cari?" Malfoy membuka suara.

"Akar Ashpodel. Lain kali kau harus mendengarkan lebih teliti kata-kata Snape."

"Bagaimana kita bisa melihat akar yang ada dibawah tanah?"

Kalau tangan kananku tidak membawa lentera, aku pasti sudah menepuk dahi mendengar Malfoy berkata begitu.

"Tentu saja kita melihat daunnya, lalu kita mencabut tanamannya dan mengambil akarnya."

"Iya, aku tahu. Kau kira aku sebodoh apa?"

Sebodoh Troll! Umpatku dalam hati.

"Apa ciri-ciri tanaman Ashpodel?"

"Daunnya menyirip dengan ujung runcing. Warnanya hijau keunguan," kataku malas.

"Maksudmu seperti tanaman dekat pohon besar itu?"

"Mana?"

"Sebelah sini!" Malfoy menarik tanganku yang memegang lentera. Aku terkejut, rasanya seperti dijalari aliran listrik untuk beberapa detik. Ini kali pertama ia menyentuhku. Secara ajaib, konsentrasiku menguap sesaat.

"Kau melihatnya?" kata Malfoy lagi, tangannya masih menggenggam tanganku.

"Er—ya, kau benar." Aku melepaskan genggamannya untuk menghilangkan kegugupanku.

Aku menghampiri tanaman itu. Ini benar-benar tanaman Ashpodel. Ciri-ciri fisiknya sesuai dengan penggambaran di buku, dan aromanya juga menyengat cukup kuat.

"Kita punya masalah," kataku ketika meyadari hanya tertinggal satu batang Ashpodel disana.

"Jangan bilang kau tidak mau mengotori kukumu untuk menggali akarnya!"

Dasar Malfoy bodoh! Tentu saja tidak! Lagi-lagi aku berkata dalam hati.

"Hanya ada satu tanaman, itu artinya hanya ada satu akar." Aku tidak mempedulikan perkataannya tadi, "sedangkan Snape menyuruh kita membawakannya dua akar."

"Apa kau yakin tidak ada tanaman Ashpodel lagi di hutan seluas ini?"

Aku menggeleng lemah. "Ashpodel biasanya tumbuh berkelompok dalam satu lahan. Jadi hanya ada satu tempat di setiap hutan. Lagipula, Ashpodel itu tanaman musiman, dan biasanya hanya tumbuh subur pertengahan Oktober hingga awal November, mendekati musim dingin."

Malfoy terdiam mendengar penjelasanku.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu tanaman ini milikku. Aku yang menemukannya lebih dulu." Ia berkata dan hampir siap mencabut Ashpodel dari tanah.

"Eits! Jangan buru-buru, Mr. Malfoy! Aku yang memberitahumu ciri-cirinya."

"Tanpa penjelasanmu tadi, aku juga sudah mengira kalau tanaman yang kulihat itu adalah Ashpodel."

"Malfoy, jangan bersikap egois! Aku terkena detensi karena kau yang mengadu."

"Aku juga tidak akan kena detensi kalau kau tidak melakukan pembelaan tadi."

"Malfoy!" aku berteriak saat ia hampir mencabut tanaman itu…

.

.

.

TBC

oOo

.

a/n:

Karena fanfic ini mengacu pada buku, jadi saya sebutkan kalau yang terkena detensi saat tahun pertama adalah Hermione, Harry dan Neville, bukan Ron seperti di film.

Ciri-ciri tanaman Ashpodel adalah karangan saya (udah coba nyari di internet tentang akar Ashpodel, tapi ga nemu). Tadinya saya juga akan menciptakan nama tanaman yang baru, tapi otaknya keburu buntu. Hehe.

Tidak ada mimpi di chapter ini, semuanya real alias kenyataan. Soalnya saya juga ga memimpikan seseorang, sih, jadi untuk chapter ini saya hanya bermain dengan imajinasi. *disorakin readers. :p

Okay, then. Terimakasih banyak sudah membaca. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya. See ya! ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

Akhirnya setelah dua bulan melewatkan awal semester ganjil, saya baru bisa update kembali fanfic ini. Maaf~~

Jadi, untuk kalian yang sudah menunggu, Selamat membaca! ^_^

.

**Disclaimer: Semua karakter milik JK Rowling, saya hanya mengklaim plot di fanfic ini saja. :)**

.

.

"Malfoy!" aku berteriak saat ia hampir mencabut tanaman itu…

.

.

.

Malfoy tidak mendengarkanku. Tangannya sudah memegang batang Ashpodel yang tertancap kuat. Ia mencoba menariknya keluar dari tanah, tapi sepertinya itu tidak semudah perkiraannya.

"Nah, kau perlu bantuan?"

"Aku.. bisa melakukannya.. sendiri!"

Batang Ashpodel masih belum bergerak sedikitpun. Tapi karena Malfoy bilang ia bisa melakukannya sendiri, aku tidak berniat untuk membantunya. Lagipula, dia sudah mengaku bahwa satu-satunya Ashpodel yang tertinggal di hutan ini adalah miliknya. Jadi untuk apa membantu mengambil harta untuk musuh?

Usaha Malfoy beberapa menit kemudian tidak membuahkan hasil apapun selain membuat kedua tangannya kotor karena tanah dan merah-merah akibat menarik paksa Ashpodel yang belum juga goyah dari tempatnya.

"Argh! Apa tanaman ini diberi mantra perekat?" Malfoy jatuh terduduk, kelelahan.

"Kau menyerah sekarang?" aku bertanya.

Tidak ada jawaban. Malfoy masih menatap batang Ashpodel didepannya.

"Aku… punya rencana," kata Malfoy terengah, "Kenapa kau tidak kembali ke kastil, huh, lalu mengendap-endap ke ruangan McGonagall dan mengambilkan tongkat sihirku," ia berhenti sejenak, "kemudian kembali kesini. Kurasa akan lebih mudah jika menggunakan sihir."

Telingaku langsung memerah mendengar kata-katanya. Rencana macam apa itu? Ini jelas-jelas simbiosis parasitisme. Malfoy selalu ingin mengambil keuntungan dan harus aku yang dirugikan. Memangnya siapa dia berani memikirkan rencana seperti itu? Tidak peduli semurni apapun darahnya, berapapun kekayaan orang tuanya, atau semenarik apapun penampilannya, ia tidak pantas memanfaatkanku dengan rencana bodohnya. Cukup! Kesabaranku sudah melebihi batas!

Aku melangkah kedepan tanaman Ashpodel, dan dengan sengaja menginjak punggung tangan Malfoy di tanah. Tak kupedulikan teriakan kesakitan dan umpatannya. Kekesalan yang memuncak membuatku tidak punya pilihan lain selain membuktikan pada Si-Tuan-Pirang-Pengecut bahwa aku bisa melepaskan akar Ashpodel tanpa bantuan atau rencana apapun darinya.

Akar Ashpodel nyatanya memang menancap amat kuat. Aku harus mengeluarkan seluruh tenagaku, bahkan hanya untuk menggoyangkan batangnya sedikit saja. Tapi aku tak boleh menyerah. Semuanya bisa dilakukan dengan usaha. Aku bisa berusaha lebih kuat. Ketika surat dari Hogwarts datang lima tahun lalu, aku yang tak tahu apa-apa tentang sihir nyatanya mendapat julukan Nona-Tahu-Segala di tahun-tahun berikutnya karena usaha. Dan itu tak ada bedanya dengan saat ini. Bagaimanapun kuatnya akar tanaman ini menancap, dengan usaha maksimal—ditambah kekesalan—semuanya bisa selesai.

Krek! Krekk! Suara itu mulai muncul saat tarikanku hampir melemah. Seolah mendapat kabar bahwa setelah ini aku akan berlibur ke tempat impianku, aku menambah tarikan pada batang itu. Tak lagi kurasakan pedih di telapak tanganku. Dengan tarikan yang lebih kuat, tanaman beserta akar Ashpodel ini akan tercabut dari tanah. Malfoy akan kecewa karena aku berhasil melakukan apa yang tidak bisa…

"Aaaaaa!" …dia lakukan.

Dengan teriakan yang cukup keras, aku terpental ke belakang. Untuk beberapa detik aku merasakan kepalaku berpusing dan tidak ada lagi yang kulakukan selain memejamkan mata. Namun bisa kurasakan kedua tanganku masih menggenggam batang Ashpodel.

Perlahan mataku terbuka. Dari posisi berbaring aku bisa melihat Malfoy memandangku.

"Granger! Kau…" kata-katanya tertahan.

Genggamanku melemah, atau mungkin dilemahkan. Selanjutnya kurasakan batang Ashpodel yang sudah susah payah kucabut dari tempatnya tadi tidak ada dalam genggamanku lagi.

"Malfoy," desisku pelan.

"Lihat tanganmu!" ia menarikku hingga terduduk, "Lihat! Tanganmu berdarah!"

Malfoy sepenuhnya benar. Darah segar mengalir dari telapak tanganku yang rasanya sudah kebas karena dipaksa menarik batang yang keras. Kepalaku yang masih pusing gara-gara terpental tadi membuatku setengah sadar dengan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Malfoy meraih telapak tanganku dan segera mencoba menahan aliran darah dengan mendekatkannya ke mulutnya. Ia menghisapnya.

Aku berusaha keras mengembalikan kesadaranku sepenuhnya untuk meyakinkan diri bahwa ini adalah kenyataan, bukan dalam mimpi. Entah apa yang harus kurasakan ketika melihat Malfoy ternyata masih menggenggam kedua tanganku dan belum berhenti mencoba untuk menahan darah yang mengalir.

"Malfoy," aku mendesis makin pelan, nyaris seperti berbisik.

"Eeewww!" ia menghentikan isapannya, lalu meludah ke sembarang tempat. "Aku tidak percaya ini! Aku menelan darah lum—darahmu!" serta merta ia melepaskan genggamannya.

Secepat kilat aku tersadar. Kekesalanku pada Malfoy yang sudah mereda kini kembali ada. "Aku tidak memintamu melakukannya!" sergahku berang, "Itu menjijikkan!" aku mengibas-ngibaskan tanganku yang masih berdarah di depan wajahnya.

Sekarang ingatanku kembali pada akar permasalahan ini, akar Ashpodel.

"Mana Ashpodel-ku?"

"Maksudmu Ashpodel-ku?"

Ia kembali membuatku kesal. "Aku yang menariknya keluar, ingat?" kataku mencoba sabar, meski dengan suara keras.

"Aku yang menemukannya!" balas Malfoy dengan suara lebih keras, "Dan sekarang ia ada ditanganku." Malfoy menunjukkan akar Ashpodel di depanku, ia telah memisahkan akar itu dari batangnya dan terlihat makin menyebalkan ketika ia menyeringai.

"Kau!" sekarang aku sudah sepenuhnya berdiri dengan sisa-sisa kekuatanku, "makhluk paling licik yang pernah kutemui, Malfoy! Aku menyesal telah menyu—mengenalmu!" aku buru-buru beralih menatapnya secepat mungkin, segera kuambil lentera dan berlalu dengan setengah berlari menuju kastil, meninggalkan Hutan Terlarang dan Malfoy yang membuatku hilang kesabaran.

Nyatanya Malfoy mengikuti langkahku. Meski mulutnya tak berkata apapun, aku bisa merasakan langkahnya yang menginjak daun-daun kering dalam perjalanan pulang kami.

Terlampau kecewa dan marah, aku mendahuluinya turun ke ruang bawah tanah, ruangan Snape. Bisa kupastikan kalau ini sudah hampir tengah malam karena tidak ada lagi murid yang berkeliaran di koridor atau Aula Besar.

Otakku terus berputar memikirkan alasan apa yang harus kukatakan pada Snape tentang akar Ashpodel itu. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan betapa licik anak emas Slytherin-nya yang mengambil satu-satunya tanaman Ashpodel di Hutan Terlarang, padahal ia tidak benar-benar berusaha. Jika aku mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Malfoy akan berada dalam masalah, dan itulah yang tidak kuinginkan. Alasannya mungkin sederhana. Kekhawatiran yang Malfoy tunjukkan dan usahanya mengobati tanganku yang terluka tadi tanpa bisa disangkal telah mampu membuatku bersimpati padanya. Aku hanya kecewa saat dia mengakui akar Ashpodel itu sebagai miliknya tanpa berterima kasih sedikitpun atas usaha yang kulakukan untuk membuat tanaman itu tercabut dari tempatnya.

"Granger!" panggil Malfoy ketika kami sudah dekat dengan ruangan Severus Snape.

Pura-pura tidak mendengar, aku mengetuk kantor Snape cepat-cepat. Setelah terdengar suara "Masuk" dari dalam, tanpa pikir panjang aku membuka pintu dan mendapati Snape sedang menyusun toples-toples berisi bahan ramuan di lemarinya. Udara lembap seketika menyergap.

"Anda bisa berikan saya detensi lain. Saya tidak berhasil membawa akar Ashpodel dari Hutan Terlarang," ujarku pasrah.

Snape mendongak, menyimpan toples terakhir di lemarinya dan menatapku dengan pandangan penuh tanya.

"Dia mendapatkannya, Profesor!" kata Malfoy yang tiba-tiba ada disebelahku, "Aku yang tidak berhasil. Hanya tertinggal satu batang di hutan, dan Granger yang menemukannya."

Aku tersentak mendengar pengakuan Malfoy, tapi Snape masih bersikap dingin.

"Jangan seperti anak kecil! Siapa dari kalian yang benar-benar mendapatkannya?"

"Aku berani bersumpah, Profesor. Granger-lah yang mendapatkan akar Ashpodel ini," kata Malfoy lagi.

Snape sepertinya mulai bosan dengan situasi seperti itu. Ia merebut akar Ashpodel dari genggaman Malfoy dan berbalik dengan angkuh menuju mejanya.

"Hanya karena kau murid asramaku, aku tidak akan memberikan detensi tambahan untukmu," kata Snape dingin sembari memasukkan akar Ashpodel pada salah satu toples kosong di mejanya, "Tapi lain kali, jika kau didetensi lagi, jangan mengalah pada perempuan untuk alasan apapun. Kalian boleh pergi."

Malfoy menghilang begitu mendengar Snape berkata demikian. Ia sudah lenyap dibalik pintu sebelum aku tersadar dari lamunanku sendiri.

"Kau tidak tuli, Granger?" tanya Snape.

"Er—ya, Profesor. Terima kasih," dan aku berbalik keluar.

Malfoy sudah tidak ada di koridor. Aku tak habis pikir kenapa ia bisa menghilang begitu cepat. Tapi yang membuatku lebih tidak mengerti adalah sikapnya tadi. Ia mengatakan dengan jujur pada Snape mengenai kejadian sebenarnya, padahal ketika di Hutan Terlarang saja ia sudah lebih dari menyebalkan.

Satu hal yang kuharapkan: tidak ada lagi detensi dengan Malfoy, atau aku bisa gila. Ah, tapi aku tak bisa membayangkan mimpi apa yang akan datang dalam tidurku malam ini. Di Hari Valentine yang seharusnya menyenangkan, kenapa aku harus mengalami kesialan? Oh Merlin!

oOo

Benar perkiraanku tadi. Ini sudah larut malam. Nyonya Gemuk marah-marah saat aku memanjat lubang lukisan. Tidak ada kehidupan yang tersisa di ruang rekreasi, kecuali nyala api hangat dari perapian. Aku langsung menaiki tangga menuju kamarku dan menyaksikan Lavender serta Parvati yang sudah pulas ketika tiba.

Aku membersihkan diri, berganti baju dengan piyama, berbaring di tempat tidur dan menarik selimut hingga leherku. Berharap bisa segera tidur, tapi nyatanya tidak. Pikiranku masih melayang-layang. Siapa lagi yang kupikirkan jika bukan Malfoy? Dia sudah cukup membuatku hampir gila hari ini. Dari mulai mengadukanku pada Profesor McGongall, lalu menghabiskan detensi bersamaku di Hutan Terlarang, hingga bersikap aneh di depan Profesor Snape. Kadang aku tidak mengerti dengan sikapnya. Ah, tapi untuk apa aku mengerti. Dia bukan siapa-siapa, dia hanya Malfoy, dan perasaannya bukanlah urusanku.

Tanganku sudah tidak kebas lagi, namun perihnya masih terasa menusuk-nusuk. Kini aku bisa melihat jelas seberapa parah lukanya. Seluruh telapak tanganku merah-merah, dan di beberapa titik, darah masih mengalir. Mau tidak mau, pikiranku kembali pada kejadian ketika Malfoy mencoba mengobati tanganku. Apa sebenarnya yang dia pikirkan kala itu? Apa ia melakukannya karena spontanitas dan kepanikan, karena rasa bersalah, atau karena alasan lain, aku tak tahu. Seperti kataku tadi, sikap Malfoy sulit ditebak dan diprediksi.

Ya. Aku bahkan tidak mengerti kenapa ia langsung lenyap ketika kami sudah bertemu Profesor Snape. Oh, Malfoy. Malfoy. Malfoy. Tidak bisakah otakku berhenti memikirkannya?

.

.

_Mataku terbuka pelan. Ini masih malam. Kuputuskan untuk memejamkan mata dan tertidur kembali sebelum kusadari ada suara dengkuran halus yang jaraknya amat dekat._

_Aku terkejut bukan main saat mendapati ada orang lain yang tidur di ranjang yang sama denganku._

"_Malfoy! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" Refleks aku mendorongnya hingga ia terjatuh di sisi lain tempat tidur._

"_Hei!" ia mencoba bangkit setelah terdengar suara gedebuk keras._

"_Kau!"_

"_Oh, kepalaku…" sekarang ia mengusap-usap kepalanya yang tadi terbentur lantai._

"_Keluar dari kamarku!" _

"_Kamarmu? Lihat, Granger! Bahkan ini bukan kamarmu!"_

_Pandanganku beralih melihat sekeliling. Ya, Malfoy benar. Ini bukan kamarku. Hanya ada satu ranjang disini, tidak ada tempat tidur Parvati atau Lavender. Kamar ini kelihatan lebih besar dan lebih nyaman. Ada perapian di salah satu sudutnya. Ada rak tinggi penuh buku di sudut yang lain._

"_Ini… dimana?"_

_Malfoy mendekat dan duduk di tempat tidur lagi, spontan aku berdiri menjauh._

"_Kita didetensi, ingat?" katanya tanpa mempedulikan reaksiku yang kebingungan, "Dan ini tempat detensi kita."_

"_Detensi apa?" _

_Malfoy mengangkat bahu. _

"_Kepala asramamu yang memberikan detensi ini," katanya tak acuh._

_Benarkah Malfoy sedang membicarakan Profesor McGonagall? Apa yang kulakukan hingga aku dan Malfoy mendapatkan detensi aneh seperti ini?_

"_Lain kali jangan mengajakku berduel di Aula Besar," seolah mendengar pertanyaanku, Malfoy kembali membuka suara._

"_Duel?" aku terperangah._

"_Sudah mulai hilang ingatan rupanya. Kau hampir membuatku pingsan dengan mantra Stupefy-mu. Untung aku sigap menghindar."_

"_Lalu apa yang kau lakukan hingga ikut didetensi juga?"_

"_Membalasmu, tentu saja," ia tersenyum sinis, "Aku sudah gila jika aku tidak membalas serangan seorang kelahiran-muggle sepertimu. Kau terpental, punggungmu menabrak kursi hingga jatuh."_

_Sungguh. Teramat bosan telingaku mendengar pembahasan tentang status darah dari mulut Malfoy. Tapi kronologi serangan yang ia ceritakan terasa janggal, aku bahkan tidak merasakan sakit di punggungku, jika aku memang benar-benar terpental._

"_Lalu kenapa harus detensi seperti ini? Menyatukan kita dalam satu ruangan dengan satu tempat tidur bukan jalan keluar yang tepat menurutku. Aku bisa saja menyerangmu kembali, kan?"_

"_Ya. Jika kau punya tongkat sihir," tawa mengejek Malfoy terdengar amat menyebalkan, "Menurutmu McGonagall orang bodoh? Ia langsung menyita tongkat sihirku, dan milikmu juga, dan alasan kenapa aku ada disini bersamamu adalah untuk mendamaikan kita berdua. McGonagall dan Profesor Snape setuju jika membiarkan kita berada dalam satu ruangan malam ini akan mencairkan ketegangan. Cih! Aku tidak percaya aku hapal ocehan-ocehan mereka."_

_Bodoh! Alasan yang benar-benar bodoh dan sia-sia. Mungkin Malfoy memang mengatakan yang sebenarnya, tapi tetap saja aku tidak percaya. Lagipula separah apa duel di Aula Besar tadi hingga ide untuk membiarkan kami berdua dalam satu kamar yang sama ini muncul di pikiran Profesor McGonagall dan Snape? Pikiranku yang biasanya dengan mudah menyerap setiap inci informasi dari buku-buku tebal di perpustakaan pun harus buntu memikirkan alasan tidak masuk akal itu._

_Masih malam. Refleks aku menguap. Malfoy masih duduk di sisi tempat tidur, mengusap-usap kepalanya yang tadi berbenturan dengan lantai._

"_Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?"_

"_Kembali tidur," kini giliran Malfoy yang menguap, "Mungkin."_

_Tidur dengannya di tempat yang sama? Tidak, terima kasih._

"_Aku tidak mau tidur disini!" kataku tegas._

"_Terserah. Kalau begitu kau tidur di lantai."_

_Malfoy sialan! Tidak bisakah sekali saja ia bersikap jantan?_

"_Hei, bukankah sebaiknya kau yang tidur di lantai? Kecuali kalau kau mengaku sebagai perempuan?"_

"_Dengar, Granger! Kau yang mulai menyerangku di Aula Besar dan membuatku harus didetensi. Jadi sebaiknya kau yang tidur di lantai, atau kau tetap tidur disini dengan batas yang kutentukan."_

"_Fine!" Aku mendengus, "Nikmati tempat tidur empukmu, pecundang!"_

_Ia hanya menyeringai, dan melihat bentuk mulutnya yang seperti itu hanya akan memperparah keadaan, jadi kuputuskan untuk tidak melihatnya lagi ketika aku mulai berbaring di lantai marmer hitam ruangan ini._

_Dingin. Rasanya seperti tidur di bongkahan es. Yah, mungkin aku agak melebih-lebihkan. Suasana dinginnya membuatku ragu apakah aku bisa kembali tidur atau tidak. Tapi semua harus dicoba, bukan? Lagipula aku tidak ingin terlihat lemah di hadapan Malfoy. Mataku mulai kupaksa untuk kembali terpejam._

"_Granger," panggil Malfoy, nyaris berbisik, "Kau sudah tidur?" _

_Diam. Jangan menjawabnya. _

"_Granger," Malfoy kembali bersuara. Meski terpejam, aku masih bisa merasakan ia menunduk ke arahku. "Aku berubah pikiran. Kau bisa tidur di tempat tidur kalau kau mau."_

_Untuk terakhir kalinya, aku membatin, tidak!_

"_Granger," ia belum bosan memanggil nama belakangku, "Aku akan tidur di lantai kalau itu maumu."_

_Dan dia berhasil membuat mataku kembali terbuka. Terima kash, ferret!_

"_Tidak. Aku bukan perempuan lemah dan aku tidak suka penawaran kedua," jawabku setengah membentak._

"_Baiklah. Aku akan tidur di lantai juga kalau begitu."_

_Dengan cepat, aku segera bangun. "Jangan coba-coba mendekatiku, Malfoy, atau aku akan…" beberapa detik berikutnya aku baru menyadari kalau spontanitas yang sangat tergesa tadi adalah perbuatan bodoh. Malfoy turun ke lantai lain di seberang tempat tidur, jelas berlainan dengan sisi lantai yang aku tempati saat ini._

"_Kau kira aku akan tidur di dekatmu? Jangan bermimpi, Granger! Haha…"_

_Dan ia terus tertawa dengan puas. Untuk pertama kalinya, aku merasa ingin terbang dengan sapu, pergi kemanapun juga, yang penting menjauh dari Malfoy dan tertawaannya yang lebih menyebalkan dari apapun…_

_._

_._

"Hermione, sejak kapan kau tidur di lantai?"

Aku bisa merasakan tangan yang mengguncang bahuku pelan. Ketika kedua mataku terbuka, Parvati ada disana, memandangku dengan cemas.

"Apa yang aku lakukan?"

"Oh, aku tak tahu, tapi aku melihatmu tidur di lantai begitu aku terbangun," Lavender yang sedang menyisir rambutnya menimpali.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau selalu bangun lebih siang dari biasanya. Kau baik-baik saja, kan Hermione?"

"Yah, aku baik," aku mencoba bangun. Tulang-tulangku terasa sakit dan ngilu, dan telapak tanganku masih penuh bekas luka.

"Sepertinya terlalu banyak membaca buku sebelum tidur bukan ide yang baik, kau harus lebih santai agar dapat mimpi indah setiap kau tidur,"

"Terima kasih saranmu, Parvati." Aku teringat kembali mimpi malam tadi. Mimpi buruk yang sepertinya menjadi dua kali lipat lebih buruk. Bagaimana aku bisa mimpi didetensi dengan Malfoy di alam nyata dan alam mimpi dalam semalam?

"Kudengar kau didetensi dengan Malfoy ke Hutan Terlarang," tanya Lavender.

Ah, Lavender. Kenapa kau bertanya tentang hal itu? Aku sungguh-sungguh tak ingin membicarakannya, setidaknya tidak di waktu sepagi ini.

"Ya, dan aku bersumpah tidak ingin melakukannya lagi," kataku berang.

Lavender terkekeh, "Lagipula siapa yang mau didetensi berkali-kali?"

Perkataan terakhir Lavender tidak begitu kupedulikan. Aku kini sudah benar-benar terjaga. Pukul tujuh lewat dua puluh. Hari ini kelas ramuan dimulai pukul delapan. Sebaiknya aku segera bergegas jika tak ingin melewatkan sarapan pagi, apalagi dengan kenyataan bahwa Snape tak pernah mau melihat wajah murid-muridnya yang datang terlambat, tanpa kecuali.

Saat bersiap-siap aku baru menyadari tidak ada waktu untuk menuliskan mimpi semalam kedalam diary, jadi kuputuskan untuk memasukkan diary mimpi kedalam tas. Aku bisa menyempatkan diri di kelas nanti, atau bahkan aku bisa melakukannya di perpustakaan pada pergantian jam pelajaran. Ya, bisa kulakukan dimana saja asal di tempat itu tidak ada Draco Malfoy, pemeran utama dari mimpi-mimpiku belakangan ini.

.

TBC

.

.

a/n: Beberapa hari lalu saya bermimpi dengan orang yang itu-itu juga, persis seperti Hermione yang selalu memimpikan Draco. Hehe. Kabar baiknya, dampak dari mimpi itu adalah saya sudah bikin beberapa poin untuk chapter selanjutnya. Jadi, doakan saja semoga update-nya tidak sampai berbulan-bulan lagi. ^_^

Oya, readers, menurut kalian Hermione di fanfic ini OOC atau ngga? Soalnya ketika saya baca ulang, saya sendiri ngerasa kurang sreg dengan penokohan Hermione. *dasar author labil. Hehe. Mohon review, kritik dan saran yang membangun supaya saya bisa introspeksi, yaa… Terimakasih sudah membaca! Semoga yang sudah baca selalu sehat! Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya… *toodle! :)


	6. Chapter 6

Aaaah, saya rindu menulis fanfic setelah hiatus selama beberapa bulan. Dan tentu saja saya juga rindu pada kalian semua, pembaca setia fanfiksi Harry Potter se-Indonesia (atau mungkin sedunia. Hehe). Ini saya persembahkan untuk kalian. Selamat membaca! ^_^

* * *

Disclaimer: Seluruh karakter milik JK Rowling. Saya hanya meminjam dan menyatukan mereka dengan plot cerita yang saya buat sendiri tanpa mengharapkan keuntungan apapun.

.

.

.

Pelajaran ramuan pagi ini akhirnya membuatku sedikit melupakan tentang kejadian semalam yang melibatkanku, Malfoy dan Snape di ruangannya. Snape tidak menyinggung-nyinggung sedikit pun tentang detensi. Malfoy juga sepertinya sudah lupa, atau bahkan memang enggan mengingat detensinya bersamaku. Nyaris saja aku merasa beruntung karena tidak ada hal yang membuatku mengingat kembali peristiwa semalam, sebelum Ron mendekat ketika aku sedang mengaduk ramuan dalam kuali.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Hermione?" bisik Ron. Ini kedua kalinya ia bertanya seperti itu, setelah pada saat sarapan tadi ia mengajukan pertanyaan yang sama dan berapi-api mengutuk Snape atas keputusannya memberikan detensi ke Hutan Terlarang.

Pandanganku tetap terarah kedalam kuali, memperhatikan cairan di dalamnya yang pelan-pelan berubah warna menjadi kehijauan.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang aku baik-baik saja?" aku balik bertanya dengan nada bosan.

"Lihat dia! Seperti tak punya salah sedikitpun." Ron mencibir.

Bahkan jika Ron tidak berkata seperti itu, aku juga sudah melihatnya dari tadi. Malfoy berada di seberang bersama teman-teman Slytherin-nya. Berlagak sok sibuk dengan membuka-buka buku ramuan dan berulangkali memeriksa kualinya.

Rasanya sudah terlalu malas menanggapi perkataan Ron. Tidak bisakah orang-orang di sekelilingku membantuku untuk berhenti memikirkan Malfoy dan bukannya membuatku selalu memperhatikannya?

"Waktu merebus ramuan sudah habis," Snape berkata keras di depan mejanya, mengitarkan pandangan kepada seluruh siswa di ruangan itu untuk menghentikan aktivitas apapun yang sedang dilakukan. "Masukkan contoh ramuan kalian kedalam botol kosong, beri nama dan berikan padaku. Lalu kalian bisa segera pergi dari tempat ini," katanya kemudian.

"Oh, tidak! Lihat, ramuanku masih berwarna hitam kecoklatan, tidak hijau seperti punyamu," Ron membandingkan botolnya yang sudah terisi ramuan dengan milikku.

Huh! Salah sendiri ia tidak berkonsentrasi pada ramuannya dari tadi. Siapa suruh mengajakku mengobrol?

"Sudah, berikan saja pada Snape," aku berkomentar singkat sebelum meninggalkannya ke meja depan dan melangkah keluar kelas.

Pelajaran kedua hari ini adalah Transfigurasi. Aku harus bergegas jika ingin mendapatkan kursi paling nyaman di depan kelas. Memikirkan bertemu dengan Profesor McGonagall dan membayangkan wibawa serta kebaikan hatinya membuatku mempercepat langkah. Sekilas aku memasukkan tangan kedalam tas untuk memastikan Diary Mimpi masih ada disana. Semakin cepat pelajaran berakhir, semakin cepat juga aku bisa menuliskan mimpi semalam sebelum aku sendiri melupakannya. Pikirku tak sabar.

oOo

Sebelumnya aku tidak pernah melahap makan siang dengan terburu-buru seperti ini. Ron yang selalu bersikap seperti itu pun tak habis pikir dengan cara makanku yang lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Kau sedang lapar atau apa?" tanya Ron keheranan, menghentikan suapan sup jamurnya.

"Ada yang harus kukerjakan di perpustakaan," jawabku tak acuh.

"Hmm, biar kutebak, kau pasti akan mengerjakan esai tentang metamorphmagus yang ditugaskan Profesor McGonagall tadi, kan?" Harry menimpali.

"Oh, Hermione! Esai itu kan baru akan dikumpulkan minggu depan. Santai saja, tak perlu terburu-buru."

Sebenarnya bukan hal itu yang akan kukerjakan. Aku berkata dalam hati. Tapi rasanya tak mungkin jika aku menceritakan dengan jujur apa yang akan aku lakukan disana, apalagi jika kuceritakan pula pada mereka tentang Diary Mimpi yang selama ini selalu kuisi dengan kisah bersama Draco Malfoy yang sering mampir di mimpiku dalam beberapa malam.

Jadi aku hanya bisa mengangguk mengiyakan untuk menanggapi tebakan Harry dan persepsi Ron.

"Tidak ada salahnya untuk segera mengerjakan apa yang sudah menjadi tugasmu, bukan?" aku mengerling pada mereka berdua setelah menyuapkan potongan puding terakhir yang menjadi menu penutup siang itu. "Aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa. Dah!"

"Kau tidak lupa kalau kita masih punya kelas Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam setelah makan siang ini, kan Hermione?" Harry berkata cepat ketika aku baru saja bangkit dan hendak keluar.

"Aku tahu. Aku kan tidak seperti Ron," balasku terkikik sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan meja.

Harry ikut tertawa mendengar perkataanku tadi. Masih bisa kudengar bisikan Ron yang mengeluh karena harus bertemu dengan Umbridge di pelajaran siang nanti. Tanpa melihat pun, aku bisa membayangkan ekspresinya yang penuh dengan kekesalan dan kebencian pada guru baru dari Kementerian itu.

Ingatanku kembali melayang pada mimpi yang kualami beberapa hari lalu dan tak habis pikir kenapa aku bisa memimpikan Dolores Umbridge, tentu saja setelah tanpa bosan aku terus berpikir kenapa Draco Malfoy juga datang ke mimpiku berkali-kali.

Koridor menuju perpustakaan masih sepi dari orang-orang yang biasanya berlalu lalang. Terang saja, hampir semua murid masih menghabiskan makan siangnya di Aula Besar. _Well_, setidaknya mereka makan siang dengan wajar tanpa perlu terburu-buru sepertiku tadi. Mereka juga tidak punya keperluan untuk menuliskan mimpi dalam sebuah buku harian karena tidak ada orang yang sama yang selalu hadir setiap kali mereka bermimpi. Ah, sudahlah!

Ekspresi dingin Madam Pince yang mengangkat wajahnya sekilas dari buku yang sedang ia baca langsung menyambutku begitu aku melewati meja depan petugas perpustakaan. Aku hanya tersenyum samar tanpa mengharapkan Madam Pince membalas senyumanku.

Langkahku terhenti sejenak ketika melewati rak yang menyimpan buku-buku tentang Transfigurasi. Sesaat aku berpikir untuk mencari buku tentang Metamorphmagus dan mengerjakan tugas menulis esai terlebih dulu, sayangnya hal itu harus tertunda saat ini. Entahlah, menulis Diary Mimpi menurutku tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan tugas-tugas sekolah, tapi lebih dari sebagian pikiranku dipenuhi dengan mimpi-mimpi itu. Kedengarannya bodoh memang, aku juga tak tahu alasannya kenapa. Satu alasan yang bisa kujelaskan mungkin karena aktor yang selalu menjadi tokoh utama dalam mimpiku adalah Draco Malfoy, putra Slytherin berdarah murni yang menjadi idola banyak murid putri di Hogwarts. Dan jika aku masih dihitung sebagai siswi Hogwarts, maka aku juga berhak memiliki perasaan yang sama seperti murid-murid lain yang menggilai Draco Malfoy, tidak peduli betapa sombongnya ia atau seberapa kadar kebenciannya pada Harry dan murid Gryffindor lain sepertiku. Nah, sekarang alasan itu menjadi sangat tidak masuk akal. Lagipula, apa anggapannya tentangku? Seorang kelahiran-muggle yang seharusnya tidak pantas ada di sekolah sihir terbaik di Inggris? Seorang darah-lumpur yang sama memalukannya seperti seorang squib yang hidup di dunia muggle? Sungguh, kedua anggapan itu sama buruknya dan sangat sulit untuk memilih anggapan mana yang lebih baik dari yang lain.

Sekarang apa? Aku telah melewati buku-buku Metamorphmagus yang melambai-lambai untuk dibaca. Menuju ke tempat duduk perpustakaan yang hanya diisi oleh satu dua orang murid yang kelihatannya sudah tenggelam dalam dunia bacaan mereka masing-masing.

Aku duduk di kursi paling pojok. Kursi yang menurutku paling nyaman saat ini. Aku sudah memperhitungkan jarak pandang orang-orang yang bolak-balik dari satu rak ke rak yang lain. Mereka tidak akan bisa melihat apa yang sedang kutulis, kecuali jika mereka adalah tipe orang yang selalu ingin tahu urusan orang lain.

* * *

"_Malfoy! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!"_

"_Hei!" _

"_Kau!"_

"_Oh, kepalaku…" _

"_Keluar dari kamarku!" _

"_Kamarmu? Lihat, Granger! Bahkan ini bukan kamarmu!"_

* * *

Cuplikan mimpi semalam kembali hadir dalam benakku ketika aku mengeluarkan Diary Mimpi dan pena bulu dari dalam tas. Oh, Merlin! Mimpi semalam sepertinya memang lebih parah dari mimpi-mimpi sebelumnya. Tak bisa kubayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika keadaan dalam mimpi itu muncul pula di dunia nyata.

Baiklah, sekarang saatnya menggali kembali memori tentang mimpi. Aku membuka halaman kosong dari buku harian itu dan mulai menulis…

* * *

_14 Februari 1996, Hari Valentine_

_Mimpi aneh setelah detensi dengan Malfoy di Hutan Terlarang_

_Aku dan Malfoy tidur di tempat yang sama dengan alasan detensi setelah kami saling menyerang di Aula Besar. Sebuah alasan yang tidak logis mengingat keadaan kami dalam satu ruangan mungkin akan menimbulkan pertarungan mantra lagi yang lebih sengit dari sebelumnya. Dalam mimpi sekalipun, aku tidak terima jika harus berada dalam kamar tidur yang juga ditempati Malfoy…_

* * *

Semuanya mengalir begitu saja. Semua hal yang kutulis menyadarkanku betapa aku memiliki ingatan yang sangat kuat tentang mimpi itu dan mimpi-mimpi lain yang sudah tertulis di Diary Mimpi. Semua detail kisahnya melintas dengan jelas dalam pikiranku, seolah menyaksikan kembali cuplikan sebuah film yang sudah kuhapal jalan ceritanya.

* * *

_Dan ia terus tertawa dengan puas. Untuk pertama kalinya, aku merasa ingin terbang dengan sapu, pergi kemanapun juga, yang penting menjauh dari Malfoy dan tertawaannya yang lebih menyebalkan dari apapun…_

* * *

Tulisanku mencapai batas akhirnya.

"Hoamm," aku menguap setelah menyimpan pena bulu didepanku begitu saja. Rasa kantuk biasanya memang akan menyergap ketika sedang serius menulis. Itu anggapanku. Mungkin karena didukung oleh suasana perpustakaan yang sepi dan faktor kursi yang tadi kupilih untuk duduk, rasa kantuk itu semakin menjadi-jadi saat ini. Aku tidak pernah mengantuk di perpustakaan sebelumnya, tidak ketika aku mengerjakan berpuluh-puluh senti esai di malam hari. Tapi kenapa rasanya sekarang… hoamm… apa kubilang, aku bahkan menguap ketika sedang berpikir. Apa yang salah dengan diriku? Apa yang terjadi hingga… hoamm… huh, buku harian dan pena bulu dihadapanku terlihat seperti bantal bulu angsa yang empuk dan nyaman…

* * *

"_Apa maumu, Darah Pengkhianat Weasley? Tunggu sampai Ayahku mendengar tentang ini. Kau pikir kau bisa mengalahkanku dalam bermain quidditch, hah?"_

"_Setidaknya aku lebih baik darimu. Aku tidak pernah masuk dalam tim karena menyogok anggota lain."_

"_Oh, jangan bermimpi! Lagipula, orangtuamu tidak akan sanggup membelikan Nimbus 2000 untukmu, apalagi untuk orang lain."_

"_Cukup!" aku berteriak mendengar pertengkaran Draco dan Ron di lapangan quidditch. Kami bertiga ada disana, dan aku sedang mencoba melerai pertengkaran yang terjadi antara mereka setelah pertandingan quidditch Gryffindor lawan Slytherin selesai beberapa menit lalu._

"_Kita akan buktikan siapa yang lebih baik. Kita akan bertanding menjadi Keeper. Siapa yang paling banyak kebobolan Quaffle, dia yang pecundang," Ron menantang Draco. Ia berbalik, menuju ke arah gawang untuk mengambil posisi dengan raut wajah marah yang mulai menyamai warna merah rambutnya._

"_Oh, kau bercanda rupanya. Aku Seeker, bukan Keeper pecundang sepertimu."_

"_Terima atau kau mengakui bahwa dirimu adalah pecundang."_

"_Ya, terima saja, Malfoy! Apa susahnya? Oh, mungkin sogokanmu pada tim Slytherin hanya berlaku untuk menjadi Seeker saja, eh? Jadi kau takut menjadi Keeper?"_

"_Diam, Granger!" bentak Malfoy._

"_Hermione akan menilai siapa yang memang benar-benar hebat di antara kita," Ron berkata tegas._

"_Apa?! Ron, aku tidak tahu…" aku mulai kebingungan._

"_Lakukan saja, kau hanya perlu menghitung jumlah Quaffle yang masuk ke gawang kami nanti. Aku tahu kau bisa," kata Ron lagi._

"_Bagus sekali. Seorang gadis yang tak tahu apa-apa tentang quidditch akan menjadi penilai," cibir Malfoy._

"_Hei!" aku cemberut mendengar komentar Malfoy yang merendahkanku, "Hanya menghitung Quaffle yang masuk ke gawang sih mudah."_

"_Kita lihat nanti." Sekali lagi, Malfoy mencibir sebelum menjejakkan kaki ke tanah untuk terbang menuju gawang._

_Pertandingan satu lawan satu antara Draco Malfoy dan Ron pun dimulai. Draco mendapat giliran pertama menjaga gawang. Dengan tangkas, ia bergerak menghalangi setiap lemparan Quaffle yang diarahkan Ron. Kalau hitunganku tidak salah, ia hanya kebobolan dua Quaffle saja. _

_Berbeda dengan giliran Ron. Ia sepertinya bersusah payah menjaga Quaffle yang dilemparkan Malfoy. Lima kali Quaffle melesat tepat melewati gawang yang dijaga oleh Ron. Ternyata Malfoy tidak hanya gesit dan cekatan mengejar Snitch, tapi juga memiliki kekuatan yang bisa membuat Ron jungkir balik di udara beberapa kali._

"_Nah, kau lihat sendiri kalau aku lebih hebat, bukan?" tanya Malfoy angkuh setelah ia mendarat dan mendekat kearahku._

"_Dengarkan saja apa keputusan Hermione," Ron terengah-engah._

"_Well, sepertinya kau harus mengaku sebagai pecundang, Malfoy. Terima saja jika Ron lebih baik darimu di depan gawang tadi," kini giliranku yang mencibir kepadanya._

"_Tidak adil. Aku tahu kalau dia kebobolan Quaffle lebih banyak dariku," tukas Malfoy mulai geram. "Apa tadi kau tidak lihat kalau dia jungkir balik kewalahan menahan serangan Quaffle yang aku lemparkan?"_

"_Menurutku itu malah menjadi nilai tambah, gerakan jungkir balik Ron tadi seperti pertunjukan akrobatik dan aku menyukainya," ujarku. "Dan keputusan penilai tidak dapat diganggu gugat," aku menegaskan._

"_Bodoh! Dasar darah lumpur kotor! Aku membencimu! Jangan pernah bicara padaku lagi!" Malfoy membentak tepat di depanku. Ia melemparkan sapunya ke tanah dan berlalu dengan raut wajah penuh kebencian._

_Apa yang ia katakan tadi? Jangan pernah bicara dengannya lagi? Aku tak tahu kenapa hatiku terasa sakit ketika mendengar perkataannya saat itu. Malfoy benar-benar marah padaku._

"_Terima kasih sudah membelaku, Hermione. Kau memang sahabat, yang baik," Ron mengelus pundakku._

_Tak ada reaksi apapun. Aku masih melongo memandangi kepergian Draco Malfoy dan tiba-tiba merasa sangat sedih. Mataku terpejam, menitikkan bulir-bulir air yang sedikit demi sedikit membasahi pipi…_

"_Hermione," Ron memanggilku_

"_Hermione, kau baik-baik saja?"_

_Aku bisa mendengar suaranya, tapi rasanya terlampau lemah dan kaget untuk merespon dengan jawaban atau gerakan apapun._

"_Hermione!" _

"_Hermione!"_

.

.

* * *

"Hermione!"

"Hermione!"

Terkejut. Aku segera terjaga ketika mendengar seseorang memanggil-manggil namaku dan merasakan guncangan lembut di bahuku. Oh, Merlin! Apa yang baru saja terjadi?

"Kau ketiduran."

Ginny berada di sampingku, menatapku dengan pandang penuh keheranan.

"Oh, Ginny…" aku mencoba mengumpulkan kesadaranku, "Ada apa?"

"Kau ketiduran," Ginny mengulangi perkataannya, "Kau pasti kelelahan karena detensi dengan Malfoy semalam."

Ah, betapa malasnya aku mendengar kejadian itu.

"Oh, kau sudah tahu."

"Ron yang memberitahu," Ginny berkata dengan nada menyesal, seolah ia baru saja mendengar berita buruk, "Hei, apa itu buku harian yang tahun lalu kuberikan?" tiba-tiba matanya terbelalak melihat buku yang terletak di atas meja.

Spontan aku menutup buku itu dan menariknya lebih dekat kearahku. "Ya, ini…"

"Dulu kau pernah bilang kalau aku boleh membacanya. Aku jadi penasaran dengan apa yang kau tuliskan disitu," kata Ginny kemudian.

"Hanya… kau tahu, er, semacam jurnal harian," ujarku gugup, "Ya, kapan-kapan akan kupinjamkan."

"Aku tak sabar untuk itu," Ginny tersenyum, "Well, harus pergi sekarang. Aku kesini hanya ingin meminjam buku, lalu tiba-tiba melihatmu tertidur, jadi kubangunkan."

Aku balas tersenyum, "Ya, terima kasih. Kalau kau tidak membangunkanku, mungkin aku masih akan tidur disini dan melewatkan kelas Umbridge."

Raut wajah Ginny seketika berubah ketika mendengar nama wanita Kementerian itu disebut.

"Percayalah, melewatkan kelasnya tidak akan membuatmu rugi," kata Ginny, "Aku duluan kalau begitu, _bye_!"

Dan Ginny pergi meninggalkanku. Kini aku sudah sepenuhnya sadar. Mencoba mengingat kembali apa yang baru saja terjadi. Mimpi lagi, di siang hari begini, ketika aku hanya ketiduran di kursi perpustakaan. Oh, apa yang salah dengan sensor mimpi dalam otakku?

Mimpi tadi tidak hanya menghadirkan Malfoy saja. Ada Ron juga. Dan aku membela Ron dalam pertandingan quidditch satu lawan satu. Dan Draco Malfoy berkata kalau dia sangat membenciku. Dan aku hampir gila dengan semua mimpi ini. Ah, seandainya masih banyak waktu tersisa sebelum kelas Umbridge dimulai untuk menuliskan kembali mimpi yang baru saja kualami kedalam Diary Mimpi. Tapi rasanya tidak mungkin. Bahkan untuk sampai di kelas tepat waktu, aku mungkin harus bergegas sekarang juga.

Aku menyambar buku harian itu dan segera pergi meninggalkan perpustakaan. Melanjutkan langkah dengan berlari-lari kecil serta sesekali berjalan cepat di sepanjang koridor menuju kelas Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam.

Sedikit lagi, pikirku ketika melihat kelokan terakhir menuju ruang kelas. Aku mempercepat langkahku. Hanya satu kelokan lagi sebelum…

"Aduh!"

"Hei! Kau sedang lomba lari di dalam sekolah?!"

"Maafkan aku," aku mencoba bangun dari posisi jatuh setelah menubruk seseorang-entah-siapa yang tadi berjalan di depanku, "Aku tidak se—" Malfoy! Merlin's Beard!

Beberapa saat aku terkesiap melihat siapa yang tadi tak sengaja kutabrak. Tak ada kata-kata yang terpikir dalam benakku ketika Malfoy bangkit dan menepuk-nepuk jubahnya.

"Maaf," kataku akhirnya. Aku segera pergi meninggalkannya, mencoba tidak bersirobok pandang dengannya lagi.

Oh, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa disaat seperti ini aku harus bertemu dengan aktor utama dalam mimpiku? Kenapa Malfoy tak pernah bisa menghilang dari pikiranku? Aku semakin mempercepat langkah.

"Hei!" kudengar Malfoy berteriak. Ah, mungkin bukan padaku.

"Hei, Granger!" ia berteriak lagi. Sekarang sepertinya ia lebih dekat kearahku.

Aku berusaha untuk bersikap setenang mungkin sebelum berbalik, "Aku sudah meminta maaf, kan?"

"Kau menjatuhkan bukumu."

Diary mimpiku! Demi Celana Merlin!

Dengan cepat aku merebut buku harian yang disodorkan Malfoy, mendekapnya erat, dan segera berlalu mendahuluinya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Degup jantungku bertambah kencang dengan darah yang terpompa lebih cepat dari biasanya. Debarnya yang keras dapat terlihat dari buku dalam dekapanku yang juga ikut naik turun. Hampir saja. Nyaris. Apa dia sempat membukanya barusan? Bagaimana jika iya? Apa reaksinya jika tadi ia menemukan namanya tertulis lebih dari puluhan kali dalam diary itu?

Malfoy melangkah santai di belakangku. Sangat kontras dengan langkah kakiku yang gemetar dan semakin melaju cepat menuju kelas, hingga sampai di depan pintunya yang segera kubuka.

"Miss Granger, kau terlambat. Sebuah kejutan," serta merta kudengar suara menyebalkan Umbridge sebagai ucapan selamat datang, "Kau bisa duduk di kursi belakang," lanjutnya.

Aku menuruti perkataannya. Masih tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa keterkejutanku atas apa yang baru saja terjadi. Aku sedang mencoba menenangkan diri ketika Umbridge mengucapkan 'ungkapan selamat datang' lagi.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy. Kau terlambat juga," Umbridge menggeleng-geleng, "Kau bisa duduk di sebelah Miss Granger kalau begitu."

Nah, sekarang bersikaplah seperti biasa, Hermione! Bersikaplah seakan peristiwa tadi tidak pernah terjadi. Aku menenangkan diri sendiri. Mulai berpura-pura memperhatikan wanita berwajah kodok yang memakai jas beludru merah muda di depan kelas saat Malfoy duduk di sebelahku. Tak ada lagi yang bisa kulakukan selain berharap dengan sangat agar Draco Malfoy tidak memperhatikan degup jantungku yang semakin berdebar tak beraturan.

"Hei, Granger!" katanya tiba-tiba, bahkan ketika jantungku belum kembali berdegup seperti semula "Aku tahu apa isi bukumu tadi."

.

.

TBC

* * *

a/n:

Maaf jika fanfic ini tertunda selama beberapa bulan. Mudah-mudahan readers tidak marah dan semoga chapter selanjutnya bisa saya lanjutkan secepat mungkin.

Jadi, bagaimana pendapat kamu tentang chapter keenam ini? Ayo, tumpahkan semua uneg-uneg, komentar, kritik dan saran yang membangun di kotak review yaa…

Again, thanks for reading and see you on the next chapter! ^_^


End file.
